THE THIRD WORLD WAR
by andotrota
Summary: WWIII is finally here and US, Russia and EF are going to fight hard to win it. Officers and soldiers are caught in the crossfire and old wounds and new ones will tear them. But nothing is as it seems... First Fanfic. Chapter 6 is here!
1. Prologue

THE THIRD WORLD WAR by Andotrota

Disclaimer: I do not own Endwar and it's main characters, I own only my OCs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually it happened.

Six years of tension were discharged into a war that rivalled the intensity of all the conflicts of the twentieth century combined.

It all began in 2014 when, following the nuclear attacks in the Arabian Peninsula, the local oil stocks were actually deleted from Earth, forcing Western countries to seek another source of supply. The Europeans turned to the south of Italy, to the sea in the north, Romania and Norway to secure a regular supply of petroleum. The United States, instead of taking up the national reserves in Texas and Alaska, shook commercial agreements with their enemies in South America , who now called themselves the Federation and based their economy on the export of oil from Argentina and Venezuela.

In the midst of all this chaos the Russian Federation experienced a golden age, which, though short, was good for the national economy. As the country with the largest oil reserves in the world in Siberia, new drill operations and oil refineries were put in place. Their main customers were China, the United States and, to a lesser extent, the EU.

For a couple of years this went on until, in 2017 a revolutionary discovery in the field of locomotion. New technologies made it possible to use hydrogen, natural gas and electricity with yields equal to or greater than fossil fuels. Their only problem? The cost.

To remedy the problem ( and the increasing price of oil, which now touched $ 800 per barrel), the states that were part of a trade union, known as the European Union, united under a single banner with 12 stars representing the 12 original members, calling themselves henceforth European Federation, with its capital in Paris, and whose beating heart were the 4 states of Germany, France, Italy and Spain.

The union was well received by the international market, but if the stock market happily welcomed it, the remaining superpowers didn't take it very well. Russia lost one of its main buyers of Black Gold, while America lost all its bases in Europe, including fundamental ones in Ukraine and in Eastern European countries, which were successfully merged into the giant of the continent. The only states that were left out were Ireland, the UK and Switzerland.

Europe lost no time in create a formidable army, which exceeded 3 million units, incorporating the best technologies from each country: Armored vehicles from Germany, ships from Italy and aircraft from France, even building a space center in Matera, Italy, called Space Centre Europa, operated by the ESA ( the European equivalent of NASA), large enough to rival Balinkour and the JFK Space Center in Florida.

In response, the U.S. and Russia had expanded their armed forces, starting an arms race not seen since the end of the Cold War.

In the end it all came to a head on the morning of April 12, 2020. At 1600 hours, the scheduled launch of the Freedom IV, a shuttle with the aim of bringing material into orbit for the completion of the Freedom Star, a military space station with the purpose to render three USMC companies deployable everywhere around the globe in just 12 hours. Seconds after the booster ignition, the sky caught fire.

JFK SPACE CENTRE, FLORIDA, USA 16.00 12/4/2020

"A ray of blue light has just pierced the air and hit the Freedom IV! Still cannot believe it; Jack, frame the debris, let's go to see! Samuel Montgomery Here for CNN, to you study the line. "

CNN HEADQUARTERS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA, 16.23 12/4/2020

Patricia Logan still could not believe it, even after 4 years passed as anchorwoman at CNN headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, and after a further 6 in field service, during which she had covered the nuclear crisis in the Middle East and the North Korean crisis, not had never seen anything like what happened today. It took a few seconds to compose herself and think about what she had to say. It was time to improvise. The paper on which she had written a series of praise for the technological successes of America and the next service on space travel had gone completely to hell. It was up to her to take a position on the subject. She made a mental ladder: 1 ) show surprise 2 ) comment on the events with his colleague, Bruce Ramirez and 3) to express her deepest condolences to the families of the astronauts.

She took a breath.

" Certainly disconcerting images the ones from JFK Space Center in Florida, where the Freedom IV, the last launch of supplies for the completion of the Freedom Star, was destroyed by what appears a beam of blue light, what do you think Bruce ? "

Bruce Ramirez, a former marine sergeant with a degree in journalism and a master's degree in technology was the ideal candidate to take the company to Mrs. Logan for reportage of the launch. He did not stay very shaken by the event ( thanks to the marine training and seven years in the front lines), and, unlike his colleague, he immediately regained his composure and began to speak those 10 seconds it takes to make recompose the woman.

"It 's definitely a ray of light, perhaps a directed energy weapon that has destroyed the lives of 40 American astronauts? For now we can only formulate hypotheses, waiting for an official press release of NORAD."

" Looking forward to this," Patricia said , "We can only express our deepest condolences to the families of the crew members killed. From Patricia Logan and Bruce Ramirez is all for the moment. We'll return back at 5 PM for future updates from our colleagues on the spot. "

The cameras went off and everyone in the study were silent for a few seconds, thinking about what had just happened. None of them still could not believe it : a thing like that could not be seen from September 11, 2001. Who could have done that terrorist attack? And why? Bruce knew that now was no more his job , but he was almost certain of one thing, that ray of blue light came from a HELSS, and the only ones who had at their disposal a similar technology were Europeans.

"_Shit_," he thought , "_Why the hell did they do that? Okay, we were a bit aggressive with them, but this certainly does not justify the killing of 40 U.S. citizens, plus unprovoked. What the hell was going on?_ " Certainly he at the time did not know, but people at the Pentagon and at NSA were certainly splitting in 4 to understand the event.

EFECCOM, PARIS, FRANCE, 12/04/2020 17:00

"Sir? Here we are. "

" Uh, thanks Fred, park and wait for the call, it may take a while . "

" Yes, sir "

"Thank you Sergeant. "

Colonel Andrea Germini, 39, head of the 45th tactical battalion of the EFEC (European Federation Enforcer Corps, the special forces of the federation. ), Came out of the Mercedes - Benz sedan and closed the door. He adjusted his cross, gave a clean to both his medals and rank, then he made sure that his blue uniform was in order and waited for about ten seconds for the arrival of another person. The European military uniforms were inspired by WWII German uniforms, so they didn't needed a tie like their American and Russian counterparts. It was usually replaced by a neck medal for who had one, or nothing for who hadn't one. Luckily the colonel had one of the highest European Federation's decorations: the European Cross; awarded to him for his success in the 2019 campaign in Guinea.

"Colonel," greeted captain Ilaria Cimino, former personal assistant of General De Bankole and now his attendant, she was younger than him by at least 10 years, but Andrea knew that, despite her age, she did her job well. The woman stretched a fold of the skirt of her blue ADU while Germini responded to the salute.

"Captain" He said, greeting her touching his peaked cap, "I hope that your ADU is in order ."

The colonel was a man always careful to order and precision, but that question surprised her, however: her commander and General De Bankole were old friends, and the general was a person from the ways of the type " I do not care if is in a swimsuit , he gets the job done. " That there was someone else? something that she, an intelligence officer did not know? She prayed not, perhaps it would have been a severe blow to her self-esteem.

" Yes, sir, it's in order. "

"Good. Let's go. "

They climbed the steps leading from the sidewalk at the entrance to the HQ of the EFEC, a complex of 6 floors dating from the early nineteenth century in the heart of Paris. The two men guarding the entrance, dressed in ceremonial uniform, snapped to attention as soon as they recognized the frieze of colonel on Germini's peaked hat, who quickly returned the greeting without stopping. Ilaria imitated his master and followed him in the hall. She could not keep up because of the officer heeled shoes of 5 cm that the female ADU required, and would have much preferred the shoes that Germini was wearing.

Andrea walked over to the central desk and said, "Colonel Andrea , serial number 4569238 -AG, I'm expected at national security meeting of first importance ."

The woman, a major, dry replied "Authorization"

" Authorization code 231.659.02 Black Viking "

" Confirmed colonel," she broke into a smile " Corporal, escort the colonel and his attendant at Bravo 5 "

A corporal in ADU beckoned the couple to follow him, walked for ten minutes inside the building until they reached an elevator with black doors, guarded by two EFEC Kommandos, which froze at attention seeing two superiors. Andrea returned the salute and waited until the doors opened. A man motioned for him to come inside. Once inside the colonel approached his left eye to the iris reader, which, when finished scanning, told "Access confirmed, identity recognized, orders confirmed "

The elevator began to move.

" Sir, is it true? "

"I'm afraid yes captain Cimino, and it will not be easy to get out without a scratch "

"Sir? " said the third man

" Do not worry, Sergeant Major, we will come out "

The man seemed to stir a few more seconds, struck by the words of the two officers who were definitely talking about the accident of an hour ago. It was obvious that were the Europeans, in the eyes of the world, who attacked the Freedom IV, but all under the EUROPE command, knew that was not true : no one had ordered an attack against the U.S., there was no reason, however, someone had carried out the attack, certainly no European military. Perhaps the key to the mystery was all in the subsequent investigations to attack in Rovaniemi AFB, Finland , where 15 people were killed, including technicians and security personnel, plus an unknown number of hostile, which , from what we know so far, they had only stolen papers .

The elevator stopped and the doors opened into a corridor in which were stored the busts of some European leaders, from Julius Caesar to Napoleon. Andrea motioned to Ilaria to follow him along the deserted corridor. Once in the middle , one of the side doors near the main double doors swung open , revealing the stylized icon of a man carved into its upper part: The men's room, revealing a tall black man.

" Is he the general, Andrea? " she whispered , using his first name; she was one of the few people outside of his friends and relatives who could use it.

" He is, Ilaria " he said quietly, then shouted " Lieutenant General Du Bankole , Sir , Colonel Germini and Captain Cimino to the report, Sir "

Amadou Du Bankole, 44, Franco-African, was the commander of the Enforcer Corps. He and Germini had known each other about 11 years: they had met during a joint operation between the French and Italian special forces in Africa. The two had stayed in touch after the operation, and after the creation of the Federation, Andrew was the first to receive the invitation Amadou to be one of the first commanders of the newly formed EC .

" Andrea, it is a pleasure to see you, especially today"

"It 's Mutual General, the situation is getting worse by the minute, we need to understand immediately what happened and resolve the crisis as soon as possible. Guess you remember Captain Cimino "

" Sir "she said

He held out his hand, which she shook, and the close of the General was stronger than normal, you could see that he was agitated, though his stoic face left no pierce the slightest emotion.

" Who has already arrived? "

" Kowalski, Breger, Me, and the two of you; Ericsson is coming, like ours, how can I say, guests "

" _Guests_ " Ilaria thought "_What guests_ ? "

"Shall we come in? "

" With Pleasure "

EFECCOM , PARIS, FRANCE, 12/04/2020 17:30

General Du Bankole opened the door and Germini found himself in presence of two of the most important and influential of European armed forces members: to the left of the chair at the head table, sat Admiral Viktor Kowalski, head of the navy, in the chair next to the one reserved Andrea, to the right of Amadou's, sat general Hans Breger, commander of European ground forces. Andrea was there for the simple fact that he was the Enforcer commander with more experience on the field, as well as expert of foreign strategies, especially American. While he was about to sit down, Andrea saw that the six chairs on the right were occupied by the military, while the other 6 were definitely going to be occupied by civilians, the last people that the Colonel wanted in a national security briefing. Ilaria had to settle for a chair next to the wall, along with other attendants. She turned her tablet and pressed on the folder named "Documents of the Colonel," ready to provide all the information that her superior needed.

"It 's a pleasure to see you all guys. " Kowalski said to the others .

" Ditto " the others replied

" Colonel Germini, what do you think of the situation? " Asked Breger .

"General " Andrea began, removing his hat " I think this problem perhaps is the worst incident since the one 2019; the only one who can give us concrete answers is Colonel Ericsson. For now, I can only speculate on hypothetical strategies of our opponents."

The room fell silent: the tension was palpable. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the figure of a blond man in his thirties, who hastened to greet those present in the room: "Gentlemen, Colonel Ericsson to report , General. "

" Come on, Tom ," said Du Bankole . Colonel Tom Ericsson was the head of ECI ( Enforcer Corps Intelligence ), and was one of the few that could have concrete answers about the events. Along with him came also an old acquaintance of Captain Cimino: Lt. Felipe Menendez, Ericsson's attendant. He sat near her and the two begun to talk about the old times for a couple of minutes, but their discussion was interrupted by an officer of the Federation who entered through a side door from the left side of the table that announced, " Ladies and Gentlemen, The President of the European Federation and its ministers." At the word " The " all sprang to their feet and military saluted, clicking their heels and shouting " Madam President, Madam ." Inside came a procession of 5 people, the first two were personal assistants , while the others were all politicians : Andrea recognized the Premier Dvorak, Czechoslovak, the defense minister Poulain, and their commander: President Nathalie Pérreau, the first woman plus first President of the European Federation. She was confirmed as president in 2018, after a nearly unanimous vote of the European Council. In the early days Andrea do not really like her for two reasons: she was of a leftist party and had redirected military funds towards the defense industry and research. During the crisis of 2019 in Guinea, however, she had sent immediately the military to resolve it, earning appreciation in the eyes of the colonel, and at the bottom was also thanks to her if he had received the European Cross, the highest award of the Federation. He and she, in spite of everything, were old friends: they had met 15 years earlier, when Andrew was a young lieutenant just out from Academy of Modena and was assigned to the Italian Embassy in Paris and she was a recent graduate of Political and foreign Sciences , and was part of the group of her father, Francois Pérreau , at the time assistant to the foreign minister of France, but also an important industrial. She had only a year more than him and they had met by chance at a meeting between his father and the ambassador and they quickly became friends. Andrea 's thoughts were interrupted by the woman who cleared her throat: " Gentlemen, we have a big problem on our hands . "

THE PENTAGON , WASHINGTON DC, USA 04/12/2020 18:02

David Becerra was the first Hispanic president in the history of the United States, not that it was such a radical change as the election of Barack Obama 12 years before , but because he was a Republican. The move to nominate him had been a great blow to the leaders of the party, not only because it had revived their popularity among the not WASP, but also because Becerra was a skilled diplomat, all thanks to a degree in law and economics, followed a master's degree in political science and in the midst of all those degrees he found time to serve his country for 4 years in the USMC, ending his military career with the rank of gunnery sergeant and a silver star. But despite the studies and experiences, nothing could prepare him for that.

When he was young and played with his friends in the barrio of Los Angeles, he would not have ever thought of becoming President of the United States, let alone receive a report of NORAD at 16:34 which confirmed the hypothesis of a European attack.

Within an hour he was at a meeting with key military and political leaders of the country to have a clear vision of the event and decide what to do. Currently had the word General Kellerman, former USAF general and now head of the CIA: "I have just received a message from the European section of the agency," he began, " they confirm that the shot came from a HELSS, part of the SLAMS, that about two hours ago was flying over the JFK space Center "

"Then it's war " Said Lt. Gen. Mitchell.

Scott Mitchell, of Youngstown, Ohio, 42, was one of the most influential and respected military commanders of U.S. armed forces. This is for two reasons: he was the head of the JSF, the most lethal armed force of the United States, and his past. Mitchell was one of the first commanders of the ghost teams, which were part of what was then called "spectral warfare program", and had climbed the ranks to become its commander in 2020. That same year of the election of Becerra. Mitchell, relying on POTUS military past, had convinced him to finance the creation of the Joint Strike Force. The program was expensive, yes, but the President had immediately realized the benefits of the new unit into the crisis in South America and Southeast Asia. Mitchell was generally a calm guy, but he was right to say what he had said. It was an attack on America, and those responsible were going to be punished.

"Calm General," said Admiral James Nakamura, USN's chief of naval operations.

"We must not be hasty: a declaration of war now could only put us in danger"

" With all due respect sir, I think we are just wasting time, we should mobilize immediately and avenge those forty dead"

" Carlos? " asked Nakamura.

Captain Carlos Santiago was a former Navy SEAL , who with over 30 years of experience behind him, was the vice of the admiral : "Gentlemen, we have investigated this possibility since 2018, and, together with CENTCOM we came to the conclusion that we should wait a few days for mobilize the reserves and prepare to resist to a hypothetical enemy attack, while launching the counterattack. Details are now being transferred on your data pads. "

The room fell silent as everyone read the files of the Navy. The first to speak was General Williams, army's chief of staff: " Well, I must admit that it is an extremely good and well thought out plan, I'm surprised, but the Europeans will really do this? , And the Russians? Nobody has considered them, although I think they wouldn't bother us, since it has nothing to do, in fact, at best, they might even help us. "

Admiral Nakamura seemed satisfied " Aaron, believe me, we know the Europeans, they will behave exactly like that, but for the Russians, as you said, we should not worry. We know our pals and in case of problems, we also have a plan for them. "

THE KREMLIN , MOSCOW , RUSSIA , 04.12.2020 19:43

" Izotov "

"I guess you've seen, General "

" Yes, General "

" And the president ? "

" Kapalkin expressed his deepest condolences to President Becerra and refuses to talk to Pérreau "

"he's smart '

" He does what we say"

" Sounds good to me, however, meet me in an hour at the usual place to agree on the details of the operation 1000"

"Sure, I'll be there "

"Don't bring anyone, not even Noskov "

" It 's so secret ? "

"More secret than the emergency meetings in Paris and Washington DC"

Sergei Izotov was paralyzed for a few seconds, "_How does he know that there are meetings of high importance in Paris and Washington? GRU only knows, and he is not the GRU_ "

"General? "

"Yes, I'm still here "

"I wanted to thank you for the forces you have granted us for the operation 999"

" Thank you, but I do not think it is appropriate to talk on the phone "

"You're right, ah, do me a favor , please remark Colonel Pavel Doletskaya , he's putting his nose into matters that do not interest him "

" But he's is loyal to Russia! " Protested Izotov .

" General, if it turns out that Snegurochka is still alive and he tries to contact her, she's dead, and then I did not say eliminate, distract him with something "

"I understand General"

" Well, now we just have to wait until one of the two make the first move "

" And decide the details "

"I fully expect the President to approve our plan "

" He will "

" Dasvidania Izotov "

"Goodbye General"

Izotov put the phone down and breathed slowly for a few seconds. He often did when he was confused , to collect his thoughts. The operation in Rovaniemi had been a success, although a bit noisy. But the goal was reached . A virus created by the best Hacker of the Motherland was able to give them access to a satellite of the European Federation to use against the Freedom IV, to trigger an escalation and 98% of cases, war. Izotov and his partner, Dimitri Zubov, referred to as "General", together with a large share of Russian military personnel believed that the two western countries would soon ally against them, and then it would be the end. Russia was preparing for war since 2014, and it's preparation will be tested in the next days. Now he just had to trust in the ability of Russian leaders and pray for the victory of the motherland. "No," he said, "we won't lose."

" Noskov," He called out on the intercom, "Come here "

The massive mahogany doors slid open, revealing the figure of Major Alexei Noskov, former Spetsnaz and personal assistant to general Izotov. Noskov was a lieutenant in Chechnya, during the crisis of 2012 , all shelved by the valid elements of the GRU, where he had created a special unit to hunt down the rebel leaders. Unfortunately for him, a few days before the end of the operations, during a fight he stuck a metal shrapnel in the left leg, which prevented him from fighting, relegating him to a desk job. Izotov had chosen him because it had a tendency to trust former Spetsnaz , he having been part of the unit, while in the old URSS, and had served in Afghanistan, earning a reputation equal to that of Scott Mitchell, the legendary commander of the first ghost team. But he had chosen him for another reason: he could keep a secret, and, moreover, he was a great planner. He had devised the operation in Finland, thanks to data received from Zubov and had been a success: it was all about him if they were in that position. The general thought that once everything was over, he would suggest him for a promotion.

"You wanted to see me, General ? "

"Prepare the car, I have an errand "

"I can do it Sir "

" No, it's personal "

" I provide immediately General"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, here we go with the prologue of my Endwar story; it's going to cover all the war from multiple POVs, especially the European one; sorry if my English isn't perfect, but it isn't my first language

Read and Review please!


	2. First thoughts

Aaaand now the second part of chapter one. They are still discussing their strategies and thinking of their forces, but the Colonel and the President will have a moment to think about their relationship

Read and Review Please

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1

EFECCOM , PARIS, FRANCE, 12/04/2020 18:45

" So you're telling me that it was one of our lasers to destroy the Freedom IV? "

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ericsson .

" But how is that possible? Thought they were controlled by the command EUROPE, and I certainly have not authorized an attack "

"No one doubts my lady, but now we have to analyze the situation and decide our next move, " continued Dvorak " I suggest we make our most sincere apologies to president Becerra and tell him you do not yet know the chain of events. Ramez was already DC to congratulate with Becerra for the space shuttle launch: he will only have to change the subject "

Everyone fell silent. just a passing thought in the mind of all: war.

"Colonel Germini, what do you think ? "

"Madam, Americans are most likely holed up at the Pentagon to discuss their strategy for the next two or maybe three days, I fear it is inevitable their declaration of war, but they will come into full mobilization within 8-9 days, so we'll have time to prepare a defense. General? "

"The army needs a week for a mobilization to 60% by doing so we will have the resources to defend Europe and perhaps fight back. Going to be a war of attrition, probably. The winner will be who better withstand the weight of the war."

" And the Russians ? "

"Madam" Said the Admiral "It's an event to which we are prepared. I'll Give orders to immediately mobilize forces for a possible attack from the east "

"Yes, but who will defend the Federation for the next two days? "

" The Enforcer Corps will do," thundered De Bankole

"Are you sure, General ? "

"We trained for this lady "

" Well, then I declare the session ended. everyone do what has been agreed. Colonel Germini, as the defense of Paris will be up to you, I wish to confer privately with you. Everyone else, dismissed "

The soldiers snapped to attention and went out in a row, followed by their attendants.

" Ilaria? "

"Sir? "

"Go to major Fleisher and tell him to mobilize men, TORPEDO plan. I will come back to the HQ as soon as I've finished"

" Yes, sir "

said this, she came out .

The doors closed.

The woman got up from her chair and walked over to the Colonel. The only noise you could hear in the room was that caused by her heels, increasing the discomfort of the colonel. She took the chair next to his .

"Madame President"

" Andrea did you know you can call me as you like when we are alone? "

" The conversations are recorded "

"No one will know about it. Clear?"

" Yes, ma'am "

He relaxed . The tension broke in an instant : although this was a difficult situation, the tone of his commander left to indicate that they were no longer master and submitted . Now they were friends, so he could speak freely.

"What do you think? "

"It 's from Copenhagen I think that something would go wrong. I have a great fear that the situation will degenerate quickly. Know, when I was a kid I loved reading a book on airplanes, made me feel comfortable, made me dream , but a sentence in particular made me think, went like this:" the U.S. has felt the need to invest in new air superiority fighters to counter the modern Russian Sukhoi and even the current Eurofighter of their actual European allies, _if the story takes an unexpected turn_ " He putted emphasis last sentence and Nathalie knew what he was getting. She finished the sentence for him, " And that unexpected turn has come "

"That's right, and we're right in the middle. I see that you still wear it"

"Do you remember what you said when you gave it to me? "

" How to forget it? _When the situation becomes serious, Put it. Will make it better_. Did it? "

"Yes, more times than you can imagine "

She looked at the necklace around her neck. Andrea had given it the last time he saw she, at Charles De Gaulle airport , 14 years ago. He was transferred to Afghanistan with the rank of captain and was about to embark. were 20.30. She remembered the last minutes they had together.

CHARLES DE GAULLE AIRPORT , PARIS, FRANCE, 9/10/2006 20:30

" Nathalie, you have transformed the twelve-month of probable torture in the most beautiful of my life. Know that I will never forget. I got you this, I know you like this style of necklaces. Whenever you put, it will give you strength, and when the situation is serious, Put it. Will make it better. "

" Andrea, I, I do not know what to say... not to mention that I have nothing for you, I didn't expected a present " The emotion was going to make her cry. She had to break with the only man she truly loved until that time because of their belonging to different countries. There vowed that she would do anything to create a united Europe to prevent other couples in their situation.

"I don't need you to give me something material, You've already given me one of the few things that cannot be bought. I'll always remember. "

She nodded, unable to utter a word .

"Goodbye, Nathalie, my country calls me "

" Adieu. Andrea will never forget you "

Having said that hugged her, kissed her on the forehead and whispered, " I wish you well ," then turned around, went to check in, he gave the tickets and went away.

The woman was at the airport until the flight has departed, to greet the last time her lieutenant. When she emerged from the airport was a different person. She was what she is today.

EFECCOM, PARIS, FRANCE, 12/04/2020 18:52

"I'm scared"

" All we are, Madam "

"It ' a challenge too difficult for me, I could not bear the stress "

" Fear of having white hair before the time? "

" Stop it" she laughed

"Don't worry, Europe will follow you and, besides, we have fought for too long to give up what we have gained "

"I wish everyone thought like that "

"You'll see that in less than a week they will "

"Do you remember 14 years ago that I hadn't a gift for you?"

"Sure"

" Now I want to remedy "She rose from her chair and walked over to a bag had been left there by one of his butlers, leaned on it and opened it. Andrea did not dare to think what it might consist of the gift, but still hoped she would remember his tastes. She pulled out a blue box and returned to him.

"Open it "

Germini opened the box and was fascinated at the sight of the content. 2 golden stars, one for each shoulder.

" Congratulations, Brigadier General Germini "

She told he, as she removed the colonel bars from his shoulders.

"Ma'am? " he mumbled, " I do not understand the reason for my promotion "

" Amadou has insisted on this. You're one of the best, indeed, in his opinion the best. So, what do you think?"

'' It's best gift that I receive from my 18 years," he said , full of excitement, as he put in place the stars on his ADU

" Now I think I'm expected to HQ. Ma'am. "

He stood up, slammed his heels, saluted and left the room.

He wasn't so happy since the end of the academy.

ANDREWS AFB, MARYLAND, USA 12/04/2020 20:23

Scott Mitchell saw it bad many times. In Korea, Mexico, China and many other places in the Middle East, but there was just a soldier following orders, now he had to give them. When he proposed the JSF program knew that something big was going to happen, and he was right. It was up to him to prepare the opening moves of the war and was waiting for a report of fourth echelon delayed about, looked at his watch, " 13 _minutes_ " He did not trust a lot of the spies, he knew they could be wrong, and had tried it on his own skin.

There was a knock at the door.

"General Mitchell? "

"Come in, Dennison " The door opened, revealing the outline of major Alice Dennison, assistant of General Mitchell.

"Sir, the ratio of fourth echelon "

"Good, put it on the table "

She leaned it against it, saluted and went out. Mitchell put his hands in the relationship and began to read it. It did not take long to realize that it was more detailed than the one put on by the CIA. " _Well, well, well Fisher trained fine his agents, let 's see_ " The report indicated the position of the main European forces. Mitchell reflected mentally " _So the bulk of the forces concentrated in eastern Europe, but there are quotas both in Portugal and in southern Italy. Their mobilization should be complete in a week, since they keep 30% of reservists always active. But the most serious threat is represented by their Enforcer Corps. I've seen what they can do, those bastards, and they can do it damn well. It's not surprising that most of their leaders are former operators of Rainbow, with tactics that take their men and their extraordinary ability in urban combat. Nothing that my boys can not deal with, however,_ " He got up from his chair and walked over to the cabinet where he kept the stain of coffee. He poured himself a cup and went to the window. He pulled the blinds. It was dark and there was a light rain. two F/A-20 Razorback, the stealth ( and multi-role ) substitutes of the A-10, were taxiing on the second runway. " _The first flight of the night_" Thought Scott. Andrews was the main JSF airbase throughout the east coast since 2019, when the new elite force had left Grissom in search of a new air base. " _We have been preparing for years for this eventuality. A war with our old European allies , and probably even a clash with Russia. Nakamura and his lackeys could write whatever they wanted in the relationship, but it certainly did not understand something, or rather someone: the Russians _" He hated to think about these things, made him come nostalgia for the old days when his superiors were thinking about it. He just performed. All he needed was to be able to consult frankly with his subordinates. He remembered Lieutenant Jose "Joe" Ramirez , an old friend, with whom he took part in the most difficult operations in the history of the Ghost team. When he had proposed to become an officer of the JSF he had refused, stating that it would be too big a responsibility for him. He remembered when had they proposed : " _Joe , I think you should accept a promotion to colonel. Seeking the best, and you are among the ones I want in my team"_ "_Scott, it's a too big responsibility for me, and, in the long run, it will be for you_" Not even Jesus Christ had uttered holiest words .

He looked at the time , the 20:43 .

"_Shit_ "Kristin would have killed him for being late again for dinner.

MOSCOW, RUSSIA, 12/04/2020 20:43

Sergei Izotov was sitting on the bench for ten minutes. He looked at his watch. 20:43:07 .

"You're late "

"Sorry, complications in the office "

" It seems a little bit exposed here "

" Who would be interested in two old in a park? Pass by two old friends who meet to recall the old days"

" You are less cautious"

"Russia no longer has ears everywhere, not in our case anyway"

"Explain "

" Currently 6 FSB agents at my service are overseeing the park "

" I thought you were of the SVR "

"Even "

"We've lost too much time, then, tell me everything "

"Operation 1000 will proceed as planned. My contacts in Washington and Paris confirm that in the next two to three days something big will happen. Mobilization is expected to total over a period of time between one and two weeks. Our people ? "

"90% is ready, just give us the signal will start a raid in Washington DC and invade the EF "

" Great. I'll Let you get within eighteen hours, the plan for your men. Good luck, General"

" You, too, Dimitri "

" Dasvidania Izotov "

" Dasvidania Zubov "

Sergei Izotov rose from the bench and walked towards one of the exits of the park. It was 21:10 , he would have done it again later at home. Leaving the park he headed to his staff car, parked nearby with the engine just switched on from Igor, the driver, plus former Spetsnaz. He noticed a man dressed in a black coat with grey trousers who was heading towards him from the left. He stopped.

"Sergei Izotov? " he asked, with a tone of authority

" Who wants to know? "

" SVR "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, The Colonel is now the General and Scott Mitchell thinks that would be a walk in the park win the war with the EF. We'll see. And SVR wants to talk with Izotov. Bad thing

Stay tuned for chapter 2. First action will came around chapters 4-5

Please Review


	3. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

In this chapter i wanted to introduce some major European characters, but don't worry, some others will be introduced when needed. Other factions personnel will be introduced when we'll need.

I just wanted to thanks Just a Crazy-Man for the first feedback and reviews, thanks man!

R&R folks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EFEC HQ (CODENAME "ALPHA BASE") PARIS OUTSKIRTS, FRANCE, EF 13/04/2020 08:00

Sergeant Rainer Beckenbauer had enlisted in the Bundeswehr at the age of 18, seeing it as the best opportunity for the future, not that he had others. Anyway, over the years he has adapted to military life, coming to regard it as the right one for his life. in 2019 he had applied for the Enforcers Corps, and was transferred to the newly formed 45th Tactical few days prior to the operation in Guyana. He was the member of the 1st platoon, codenamed Saber, with greater combat experience, and, were it not that he had refused a promotion to platoon sergeant, believing that Francois Lorraine fitted it better, he would now be 1-2, the second in command of Lieutenant Larson. But he was fine.

It was heading with his team, "Saber 2", to the ammunition depot of the base, as they had been instructed by Captain Fernández to recover ammunition and heavy weapons for the whole platoon. A mission that would take them busy throughout the day. Behind him followed his team: Saber 2-2, Corporal Dimitriev, Saber 2-3, PFC Altman, Saber 2-4, PFC Fosse and the last to arrive, Saber 2-5, PFC Bianchi.

"Come on guys, let's start to take out the heavy artillery: Bianchi, you retrieve an EAGLE, Altman, you're with me, we go to the left, the others on the right. Clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good, move!"

All split to fulfill their tasks: Bianchi ran to the store vehicles, while the others were divided into two groups and began to look for what the captain had asked them.

"Sergeant, where do you believe that the Americans will come?"

"I do not know, Altman, but if they arrive, we will make them regret coming"

The sergeant walked to a case of JO-2 sniper rifles, grabbed one and threw it to Altman "New toys for you it seems. Glad?"

"JO-2 caliber 12.7 mm produced by H & K in February 2020. Equipped with a POLARIS scope able to locate and shoot down targets up to 2 km with a extreme piercing capacity, able to stop a rhino. Factory built with a blue high intensity laser to improve the accuracy and stun enemies. projectile speed of 940 m / s, 10 round magazine, semi-auto. Nice "

"Glad you like it" He grabbed the gun, put it back in the crate with the other and pulled it up "Come on, those boxes of magazines will not go away by themselves"

"Yes, sir," said this, he took the handles of two boxes of ammunition and followed his boss to the entrance.

Meanwhile Dimitriev and Fosse were heading towards the right side of the ammunition depot of the 45th EFEC tactical battalion, where there were some special equipment unit. Obviously, assault rifles and other weapons were at the armory, they had only recovered a bit of new stuff, like 16 JO-2 rifles, 32 rocket launcher MILANA-2, 16 team tasers and the new body armor, arrived just last night, but for those they would have asked for help to the team 3

"Corporal, check it out"

"What's the Fosse?"

"Am I wrong or these are not the usual A-4 grenades?" he said, showing a blue bead with a black button on the side

"They look like Covenant plasma grenades "

"I did not think we were in 2500"

"Future is now, as they say. Look at the top of the box. What does it say?"

He jumped on top of a crate of ammunition and looked at the markings on the upper part, and read.

"EMP Grenades? What are they?"

"Those who fry electronic devices, boy. Definitely aimed at those grenadier wankers"

"Well, I grab some, just in case" said that as he slipped on a pair in the pocket of his uniform and went down.

"Let's go, we need to recover a bit of MILAN"

"We hope that Bianchi has recovered a MOWAG, I don't want to walk with those things."

1 hour after all the necessary equipment had been dismantled and putted on the EAGLE. They had to make multiple trips to retrieve the equipment but in the end they were successful. Now it was up to the armor: They would put two corsages on a trolley and they would have pushed. It would take three hours to find them among the crates, open them, make balanced packages for each cart and take them out, the problem was that they did not have so much time they had to finish for 12.00 to be ready for training in the afternoon. They decided they needed a hand, but the other teams were engaged in the morning training.

"Shit, and now how do we do?" said Fosse

"We ask the grenadiers"

"Are you crazy? They'll never help"

"Not without the right motivation. Let's go"

They headed towards the barracks of the grenadiers. Surely they had nothing to do, since their training was morning from 04.00 to 08.00, then surely they would have found time for a little healthy competition between units. The sergeant came into the barracks.

"15 seconds"

"No no no no, in my 10"

"10 Euros that he do in 7"

"Accepted Bianchi."

"1,2,3,4,5,6, seve .."

The sergeant came out behind with two teams of grenadiers, who headed with them to the warehouse.

"Ok, let's split team"

"Okay, the first one who finishes his work wins"

"Accepted"

At the fixed signal they all began to run where there were the boxes containing the protections. They came, they tried to quickly find them.

"A box to head, move"

"But the carts?"

"They'll just slow us down, come on!"

All took a crate, and began to run towards the end.

Two hours later, all the boxes were packed and ready to go to the armory, where soldiers would have found them ready for the exercises in the afternoon. The armor of the Enforcer Corps is a jewel of technology: made of Kevlar and Steel, 10 cm thick in the body, with shin pads, to put trousers in, collars to cover the pelvis, shoulder pauldrons in a style that reminded Roman soldiers armor, and forearms armor made in a "L" lying on the long side style. The armor of the grenadiers, although similar, is equipped with a laptop attached to the chest, which allows the soldier to have all the information available to better prepare for a combat action or defense. Unlike their American counterparts, the pioneers, the grenadiers do not need an external exoskeleton to carry the missile launcher MILANA-2, due to the lightness of the weapon, in comparison to the Americans Javelin-2.

"Alarm, alarm, Order 34-27: All units recover their equipment and gather combat-ready in their respective assembly points within 20 minutes"

Even before he had finished saying 27, the first Enforcers were already pouring in the armory to take their new personal armor.

RAMSTEIN AFB, GERMANY, EF 04/13/2020 14:00

"Major! Major Kellerman?"

Lieutenant Colonel Max Kellerman, or "Tempest 2" took his leave from the mechanic he was talking and turned to the voice: Lt. Anna Cheng, AKA "Lotus" or "4 Tempest," the wingman of "3" was calling him. Cheng came from Italy, Milan to be precise. As part of the second generation of Asians in Europe, she was more related to her birth country of which the country of origin, a thing that her parents had slowly learned. She was 24 years, being out of the academy for only a year, and was assigned to the 19th FW of the 4th Air Division, stationed in Germany.

"What is it Anna?"

"Colonel Larsen wants all pilots in the briefing room"

"I'm coming"

They began to walk together. They stood in silence for about half way when she began to speak, "Do you know why the General convened the briefing?"

"I guess it has something to do with the press arrived yesterday from Paris"

"Yeah" replied, thinking back to last night.

He was in the room with other crew members of the various squadrons stationed at Ramstein to watch the football game broadcasted last night from Euro 2. It was the 65th minute when the deputy commander of the base into the room by ordering off the TV and get in early warning "And fast" he added.

Max had approached him "What is it sir?"

"Just arrived from HQ. Read it" He handed him a sheet of paper.

Kellerman read it.

"It cannot be serious"

"It is, instead. Move!"

He left the memories when they arrived at 'building n^3, where was the briefing room.

"Colonel!" greeted

"Welcome major, sit down, you too, Lieutenant"

They sat close to other members of the squadron: The commander, Lieutenant Colonel Fontaine, Belgian and number 3, Szydek, Czechoslovakian.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," The colonel began "The situation is serious. Pending further orders, the entire unit is moved to France, in a base near Paris"

"Sir, there isn't already an air force unit in charge of the defense of the capital?" Asked someone from the back.

The lights went out and the projector is turned on and started to send images taken by satellites orbiting the Atlantic.

"Now, gentlemen, I intend to publish this document sent to me by QG few minutes ago, we are at war. U.S. ambassador has already made a declaration to the government and is being returned now. President Becerra and the president Pérreau will make the announce to their respective countries with a press release tonight at 1800 "

The screen began as images of white trails in the midst of the sea. Everyone knew what they were, and they were terrified.

"The second U.S. fleet is about to join the Third Fleet began hostile operations against Europe. Our sources in DC tells us that there will be a raid on Paris by the American forces, while a preventive attack on Moscow will be implemented in the next 48 hours, since it seems that they are making plans to attack the Federation. Anyway, our unit was transferred to the capital to strengthen local defenses and assist Enforcers in the area to repel the Yankee attack . The command is also expected an invasion from Portugal, but that will happen in a week, or so-called "Round 1" "

"Round 1 sir?" Did someone in front

"The command has decided to split the weeks of fighting in rounds, ranging from 1 to infinity. Alright boys, you have your orders. Major, analysis of enemy forces"

They changed the slide set. These showed an analysis of enemy forces.

"The enemies in the ground will be the usual regular units of the U.S. Army and the JSF, nothing special, but attention to Stryker AA and the M190. Infantry should not be able to have a lock on aircraft flying at Mach 2. Now we move on to something more serious "

The next slide showed the enemy aircraft.

"We will have to do with the Navy here, expect Hornet, F-35 and F-14H" Hyper Tomcat"; They're all in the same level or slightly inferior to our Rafale and EF, but do not underestimate them. Pilots of the U.S. Navy pilots are among the best in the world "

"Sir, and the American bases in England? Could not deploy F-15S or F-16?"

"There is the possibility of this, yes, but do not worry. At the end of the declaration of war by the Americans a flight of EB-100 will drop penetration bombs on their bases in southern England, with the aim of destroying the runway and delete multiple planes as possible in preparation for the invasion of Britain. Anyway there is the possibility that Americans would send planes from their continental bases and have them refueling on the ocean but the order won't be likely given, because even after a flight of 8 hours I wonder what kind of performance can give them. Well gentlemen, the orders are given. get to your equipment and take off for Paris. Dismissed! "

The lights came on and the pilots slowly got up from their chairs, headed for the exit.

An hour later the skies of southern Germany were dissected from 19th FW.

COPENHAGEN NAVAL BASE, DENMARK, EF 04/13/2020 14:00

For Vice Admiral Denise Longhi the day started like so many others: wake up, shower, breakfast, dressing, half an hour by car to reach the base, identification, parking, entrance of the building of the ENI (European Naval Intelligence), greetings to her subordinates and then work. The same could not be said of the afternoon, however: she had received a message from one of her agents to the arsenal of Norfolk informing her that the second and third American fleet were on their way to launch an attack on Paris, for which she had had to contact the command EUROPA, sending the information, so that they could take action. Sometimes she loved her job, but others she hated. Today was one of those days: it was only 15.00 and she was more stressed out now than after a week of work. She closed her eyes for a moment, entering a zen trance, which helped her to stay focus.

The phone rang

"_Please no_" She mentally said.

She answered.

"Vice-Admiral Longhi"

"Ma'am"

" Colonel Germini, what do I owe this call?"

"Brigadier General Germini if you do not mind"

"Ah, promoted?"

"Yes, it was time"

She laughed. She didn't often hear Germini. The two had met through friends in during the lyceum and entered immediately in tune. This happened 23 years ago for her and 22 for him. Unbeknownst to her, Andrea considers she one of the most reliable people he knows.

"However, the Order 34-20 was issued"

Order 34-20 meant that all the armed forces fell under the control of the command EUROPA, central command, and stopped responding to their respective commands.

"I received the order to prepare for the defense of Paris, and I am gathering information from various intelligence agencies. Would appreciate also yours, Vice-Admiral, I have the presidential permission"

"Of course, general, I am transferring the data to your command center. Is it everything?"

"Yes, Have a nice day Denise, because I wouldn't"

He hung up.

EFEC 45th BATTALLION MOBILE HQ,PARIS OUTSKIRTS, FRANCE, EF 04/13/2020 17.00

General Germini pressed the blue button on the left side of the holotable, making appear a three-dimensional map of Paris, where there were marked in blue the positions occupied by his men.

"In blue you can see the various checkpoints and outposts created by the Enforcer and the few regular troops to defend the city. We have established an advanced HQ at Touileries gardens, also designated as a landing zone alpha" On the table, the position was marked with a large blue A "Our job is to protect the city from the enemy attackers. know that they are too few to establish a permanent presence in the urban area, but if they defeat us it will be a blow to the morale of the troops of Europe, but most important, they will access to confidential data if they manage to take control of some government buildings, such as the HQ of ENI " Some areas indicated by the general were painted gray, indicating the priority areas to defend. He looked at his subordinates: to the right of the captain Cimino, his attendant and right arm, Lieutenant Colonel Fleisher, his second in command and best friend in the unit, and the captains Fernández, Dupont, Hossan, Stier, Larsen and Sokov, respectively commanders of his Kommando , Grenadiers, transport, tank, artillery and helicopter units.

"Sir, what do we know of the enemy forces?" asked Sokov.

"The enemy will be regular units of the U.S. Army, along with a battalion of the JSF. Surely there will be air support, at least one that will be able to cross our anti-aircraft fire. Returning to the opposing units, expect the usual stuff about the army, as M1A3 , M1110 Stryker, HUMVEE, riflemen and engineers. Too much heavy equipment won't be brought to the battlefield, so Apache and Bradley are out of the question, the same goes for Paladin howitzers. expect everything from the JSF: Schwarzkopf tanks, Fastback IFVs, Spartan howitzers and AH-80 helicopters, in addition to the usual Ghosts and Pioneers "

"Support to the mission?" asked Hossan.

"The Troop Command EUROPA confirmed the presence of regular units of the army in support of the EC, then we will be able to call in infantry and armor reinforcements, maybe even some helicopter. Aviation will be present for the duration of the battle, so feel free to call in an air strike if the air is heavy "

"The plan of defense, Sir?" Fernández said.

"The plan is this: We establish a defensive perimeter around the center, so that it includes the Elysee, the parliament and the military HQs. I want checkpoints at every intersection and highway, composed of regular troops. The EC will control the palaces and command centers. I want of rapid reaction forces composed of a unit of transport, tanks and artillery. Helicopters will fly over the area and will provide support if required, otherwise they will try to find and eliminate enemy armored units and artillery. clear? "

They nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened, and entered an MP

"Sir, the speech is about to begin"

"Thank you sergeant, ladies and gentlemen, we want to go?"

The room emptied quickly and everyone flocked to the big screen inside the mobile command "Charlemagne", code-named "Verdi"

ELYSEE, PARIS, FRANCE, EF 04/13/2020 17:50

"Ma'am, shall we go?"

"Thank you Jean, arriving in a minute"

The door closed.

Nathalie Pérreau had prepared yesterday for that evening. She was ready. After all, she had already had to give news to the press, but today was different. Tell a country that was about to go to war with one another, which was globally recognized as one of the strongest in the military was not a every day thing. Normally she was a calm person, but now, she felt agitated.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

She clenched her fist on the necklace around her neck and walked out the door.

"Let's go"

They walked along the corridor. There where she and her four personal guards of the presidential security service, two men and two women, only a few of the personnel recruited from the best agents of the European intelligence agencies, who now had to ensure the safety of the president.

They went into the press room and immediately began the flash of cameras. She imagined what they would think journalists of her completely black outfit. "_What happened is something serious? A death of a member of the Union?_"She was sure that these were their thoughts. She wondered if her ex-husband was watching her. She wondered if Andrea was watching her, but she knew that Europe was looking at her. She climbed onto the stage and walked to her desk. Behind her settled some politicians and military commanders. "_Who is not stupid would have understood by now_" she thought.

She put in place the microphone and began to speak.

"Today" She began "It's a very sad day for Europe. 26 hours ago the Freedom IV caught fire over the JFK Space Center, due to a shot of a direct energy weapon. We do not yet know the dynamics of the incident but we know that it was one of our weapons" She had expected exclamations of amazement from the audience, but no one did. They must have read the foreign newspapers or knew since yesterday that the weapon was theirs. "The American President" She continued "refused our offer to conduct joint investigations into the incident stating that" _it is not our intention to find out what we already know._ " Today I received from the American ambassador in Paris a formal declaration of war, signed by the President and the U.S. Congress " Noises of despair arose from the audience "America is making two mistakes: not continue the investigation to find out who really wanted to kill forty American lives and accusing Europe of something it did not commit. As Julius Caesar said, Alea Jacta Est, The die is touch. We are ready to act, we will not surrender without a fight, We are not afraid of American imperialism, who accuses us of something that we have not committed. We didn't want this war, but we will win it! "

People in front and behind her, broke into a thunderous applause.

Someone, even if she could not figure out who, began to sing "Est Europa nunc unita" and others, followed by everyone in the room who was European, started to sing " et unita maneat, una in diversitate pacem mundi augeat. Semper regant in Europa fides et iustitia et libertas populorum in maiore patria. Cives, floreat Europa, opus magnum vocat vos. Stellaes signa sunt in caelo, aureae, quae iungant nos.

The reaction of her countrymen filled her with joy. Certainly the foreign TV expected something bad, such as disapproval or other. But no, not today.

Europe was really ready.

"_Andrea was right_" she thought.

She had never been so happy.

FORT CAMPBELL, KENTUCKY, USA 04/13/2020 18.15

"_Shit_" thought Scott Mitchell "_it will not be easy then_" He turned off the TV and slumped in his chair.

"_You were right Joe, it will be damn hard_"

The phone rang. He picked up the phone "General Mitchell"

"General, you know who I am?"

"Mr. President!" Scott snapped to attention even if his partner was not physically in front of him.

"Rest soldier. Alfa plan is approved. May God be with us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here we finish with chapter 2

Stay tuned up for the upcoming battle of Paris and the bloodsheds in Portugal, Ukraine and the Atlantic Ocean. The war is officially started; who will win?

Sorry for the lack of the Russians, but it's necessary to create some suspense

R&R please.


	4. Contact

Hello everyone! Sorry for the retard but I was really busy. here we're going to see the first act of the battle of Paris. R&R Please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EFS PRAGUE, ATHENES CLASS SUBMARINE SSN-18, 400 KM WEST OF LISBOA, ATLANTIC OCEAN 04/14/2020 03:00

Captain Jakob Mueller, 44, of Cologne, Germany, was enjoying one of the few moments of calm that would have been from that week onwards. Orders to report any movement of any American ship had arrived nine hours, but the _Prague_ had not yet had a chance, unlike other submarines that had reported the movement of some American ships, merchant to point out, nothing big.

Maybe the big shot would have to wait a little longer .

ENI had issued a statement in which claimed that the second and third American fleet were to gather somewhere in the Atlantic, to advance towards Europe and then split into two groups: one would go to the south and would be prepared for the invasion of Portugal, to begin three days later, given that they had to wait for support. The other one would go to the Bay of Biscay to get in position for an attack on Paris with the JSF, but exposing itself to a very great risk: they were within range of the fighters of the 3rd European fleet, and the fleet itself, stationed in Brest, in Brittany, not to mention the twenty submarines of the federation on their trail and the 2nd Air Division stationed in France, but the Yankees, to avenge the killing of their compatriots were ready for any risk.

"Captain, come, I have something"

PO2 Juan Delgado, the guy at the sonar, was calling him.

"_Please, be them_" prayed mentally. He went to the sonar.

"Sir, I'm picking up noise, and much"

"Do you think that might be the American fleet?"

"Probable sir. This noise is enough to belong to thirty, maybe forty ships"

The tension in the control room of the _Prague_ skyrocketed in less than thirty seconds. They had found the enemy fleet. But there remained a problem. They had to pass the intelligence to ENI and NCE, and perhaps use active sonar to have a precise idea of the number of enemy ships. But both put at risk the vessel: transmit meant to go up to periscope to raise the antennas and surely be discovered by the Americans. Going active would reveal its position to the American ships, and perhaps sink in a few minutes from now . Whatever was your choice, these were the risks.

"_Well_," thought the captain, "_It will end badly anyway, so I would say to send the coordinates_"

"Inversion, route one nine three maximum power to the hydrogen engines. Get away for a while and go up to periscope. Communications, prepare to send message to the Naval Command EUROPE and ENI"

"Route one nine three hydrogen engine maximum power," repeated the second in command

The submarine began imperceptibly to turn around to go back. The heart pounding a thousand to the captain. His grandfather had been the commander of U-boote during the Second World War and found himself many times in situations like his. But he had the order to attack allied ships, while he did not. And then those were other times.

Once away for a mile, the submarine rose to periscope and raised the antennas for the transmission of long-range, sending the message to Copenhagen and Paris at the same time. The message said "Wolf 7 found flock 1 and 2, at 400x1000 west of L, vector 579."

"Message Sent Captain"

"Good, stand still for a couple of minutes to see if there is an answer"

"Affirmative"

"Sir, the sonar picks up a big target at 5 minutes from us!"

"Above or below the surface?"

"Under! It's shooting! Torpedoes!"

"Rapid immersion, all hands to battle stations, move!"

The room turned red while all clung to emergency handles to cushion the shock of the fast dive.

"All hands to battle stations, all hands to battle stations, it is not an drill, move!" Repeated frantically his XO.

"Unhook sonar baits"

"Sonar baits dropped, sir"

They waited. They could not do anything but pray that the torpedo was or one of the traditional ones, or that even if he had a sonar location system, had made en route to the baits.

"10 seconds to impact"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.4, impact, now!"

Everyone held their breath.

BALTIC FLEET BASE, ENI HQ, COPENHAGEN, DENMARK, EF 14/04/2020 03:50

Admiral Longhi had a bad day. She had to participate in two conferences with the heads of the intelligence agencies in Europe and with the commander of command EUROPE espionage section to decide the course of action of the first few weeks.

The last meeting had ended more than two hours ago.

At ENI's building all they were doing a blizzard to guess the next moves of the Americans and the Russians, as well as to locate the main vectors of danger from their enemies.

She rose from her chair and walked to the main window of her office. Not too far from it, the skyscrapers of the city center, less than a kilometer away, silhouetted at the headquarters and port of the Western Baltic fleet, which with its 22 ships would dissuade anyone from considering the idea of an attack. Looking towards the base you could catch a glimpse of the two "islands" of the Berlin - class super carrier "Tanager" the flagship of the fleet.

"Ma'am, we received a statement from one of our submarines in the Atlantic. Vessel does not respond at the moment, but managed to send this message. It's in code, Madam"

"Let me read it Dortmann"

Commander Dortmann handed it to her. He also was worn out by almost round by the twenty four hours of continuous service, but still managed to maintain a degree of professionalism, having not yet removed the tie of his double breasted black navy uniform, on which he worn the symbols of European navy submarine section. Surely he was worried about his fellow soldiers who did not respond, but didn't let pierce the slightest concern visible.

"Bingo. Does EUROPE command already know?"

"Yes, ma'am. Were also alerted them. We are already calculating the route of U.S. ships and submarines have given the order by the USF (Underwater Security Frequency) to go in search of enemy ships using the same vector"

"Well, keep me informed"

Dortmann snapped to attention and went away. Vice Admiral sank into the chair and lifted her cup of coffee "_And one_," She thought, "_Now it is just to figure out when they separate, and if we try to catch them with our ships. Then you have to understand if the Americans are really going to invade Iceland. For now the war is going well,_ "She allowed that expression. They were just the beginning, but had gained a slight advantage over their enemies. The bombing of bases in England had been completed successfully, and the uprising of the pro - Europe partisans in Ireland was starting well. It would be improved when the regular forces would have established a European presence in the area according to the plan SEA LION: If someone would find evidence of the involvement of their insular "compatriots" in some action against Europe, which actually is occurring, given that their government has insisted on letting Americans keep their air bases on their national soil, forces prepared the invasion of the islands, had to mobilize and with the support of the militia in favor of Europe, occupy the countries and establish a government that would begin immediately negotiations for integrate with the Federation. Now it was up to the parachutists, the marines and local sympathizers. As for Iceland, the last member to join the Federation in 2019 (Norway had entered in 2017), the defense would have been entitled to Admiral Giannopoulus, which has at his disposal ships, aircraft, ground vehicles and even a battalion of EC.

Not even 7 years ago she would never have imagined to occupy the position of Vice-Admiral in charge of the ENI. In fact she had not even dreamed of being promoted to captain before the age of 40. Now she was there, and responsible for about 100.000 men and women. Despite having a strong self-esteem, the idea of having to employ so many people and to be able to decide the fate of many others made her more fragile. Whenever something went wrong, she felt fragmented into a thousand pieces, luckily it was not happened yet.

She heard a telephone ring.

But that was not her office's.

She looked into her black pants pockets.

"_I thought he was asleep at this hour. Will have finished partying_" She pressed a green button.

"Hello darling"

"Hey, hello, listen, I got a call in the middle of the night and I have to know where the welder is"

"I do not know, but I think it's in the second drawer of the cabinet in the garage"

"Ok I'm going to see. Will you return later tonight?"

"I hope so. Goodbye"

She hung up the phone just in time to see a PO2 probably just arrived, as the double-breasted black had no pleats and above all he had on his hat Feldmütze- style for the graduates.

"Madam, the meeting for national security with the President and the heads is about to begin"

"Thank you, Petty Officer Second Class. You can go"

He snapped to attention, he made a swing and left the room.

"Great," She thought, "I also have to talk to the ghost"

She got up and left the room.

JARDIN DE TOULLIERES, EFEC 45th BATALLION AND 21st EFA INFANTRY DIVISION 3 ^ BATALLION HQ, DOWNTOWN PARIS, FRANCE, EF 04/14/2020 08:45

Brigadier General Germini was beginning to lose his temper of mind which his master's degree in philosophy allowed him to maintain in situations far worse.

"Permission to speak freely"

"Agreed"

"With all due respect, Madam, here in maybe half an hour will begin to rain death and bodies, and in the middle of the mess I cannot be sure of your safety. I gave orders to an EC 220 to pick you up to take you to a safe area "

"With all due respect, General," The anger was beginning to take hold of her, because she hated being contradicted with reasons not valid "I think I would be safer here in the vault at the Elysee than on a helicopter vulnerable to enemy fighters. Now I leave the general to his duties. I have a nation to govern" Having said that, she hung down the phone.

"_She keeps faith with the dictates of her race_," Thought Germini. He had stopped to discriminate against persons on grounds of religion, sex and race, indeed, ethnic grounds when he was 15 years old. Not that he had many experiences before, but with the entry in the army they were definitely increased. But when he got angry was difficult to restrain him.

He was about to say something when captain Cimino came in "Sir, come quickly!"

They headed to the control room where there was a lieutenant typing coordinates on the holomap.

"Sir," called an operator "Come"

They headed toward his location.

"Sir, fighters have started to transmit this thirty seconds ago"

"Let's hear"

4,000 METERS ABOVE FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 08:40

"Comet 1 to command EUROPE, we made contact with a convoy of U.S. aircraft at patrol point Alpha! There are V-25 Goshawks and V-120 Valkyries, with a lot of escorts. I repeat: we made contact with enemy at Alpha, transport aircraft and escorts. requested reinforcements! "

"Boss there are too many, we must disengage"

"How much fighters do you count?"

"Too many, and they're still coming. We do not have enough missiles to keep them busy"

"What do we do?"

Comet 1 looked on his HHUD (Helmet Heads Up Display) the status of the 4 EM-1000 Eurofighter Hailstorm that made up the Comet squadron of the 19th Wing. The Hailstorm was one of the best multi-role 5.5th generation of the world, if not the best: It was superior to the F/A- 20 in terms of agility and speed, but it was less armored than its American counterpart. Instead exceeded the SU-38 Slam hound in climb speed and load, but the Russian was more agile. The EM-1000, however in this case was at disadvantage: there were too many enemies. And with the F-14H, their speed advantage was vanished. But stay meant to finish quickly the missiles and remain only with the laser. Flee meant being chased and probably killed if they did not reach a safe area. The SAM system was declared offline in that area, then there must be an AWACS equipped with advanced jamming systems in that area, so no support. The decision seemed obvious.

"Comet Leader to flight. Disengage, full speed "

"Comet 2 roger"

"3"

"4"

"Good. Consume hydrogen fuel cells and engines. Make them melt if necessary"

Having said that, he performed the so-called "Split S": He made his aircraft half-roll, inverted and executed a descending half-loop, Resulting in level flight in the exact opposite direction at a lower altitude and accelerated.

Strangely though, the Americans didn't sent their F-14H after them. They continued on their way, in the direction of Paris.

ROADBLOCK CHARLIE 3 PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 08:05

"Come on, take your stuff guys, here comes the Americans!"

Saber 2 team did not need to be told twice. Slipped helmets and protections for forearms in a way more faster that Sergeant Beckenbauer had ever seen and he was deeply impressed: they _wanted _to fight. Excellent

Altman, unlike the other was not wearing forearms and elbow protections. The combat uniform of the Enforcer marksman only required shoulder pauldrons, shin guards and light bulletproof jacket, to avoid compromising the mobility of the wearer. Instead of wearing a helmet, he wore a hat with double visor: one in front and one behind, with built-in microphone and headphones. He took his F-3000 and left the room, followed by the others.

Outside there was a unit of AMZ -26 Badger, kindly offered by the command to transport the unit to an unknown destination that they would defend until the Americans had been rejected. They went up on the second IFV of the line, which, with its FORGAT system was staring at the sky, looking for possible threats. There will be full of air threats in less than ten minutes.

After that, the team placed themselves in the passenger compartment and the sergeant began to speak

"Well, men, listen up. The command expects the landing of a battalion of the JSF in less than ten minutes to the fields of Mars. But that's not our concern. Not now anyway. Our task is to reach the army HQ and establish a defense on the inside. We will have the support of regular infantry units, Leopard 2 tanks and Marder IV IFV. We must defend the building until further notice, at any cost. Clear? " Despite the accumulated experience, the voice of the sergeant betrayed a touch of anxiety.

But it was normal to be anxious before a battle. After all, it could also be the last.

"Crystalline" said the remaining members of the team.

"Shit" said Fosse

"What is man?" Churches Dimitriev

"I forgot it"

"It was time for the misery! It was just a stupid piece of iron"

"It was my good luck charm Pollack foul!"

"If that was your mascot then even my handkerchief might be for me"

"You do not understand its sentimental value"

"I've heard this story. Too many times"

"Stop it you two! The Yankees are already arriving, then if you put Fosse for the umpteenth time to tell the story of his good luck charm, he would kills us before the Americans"

Everyone inside the vehicle began to laugh, apart from Fosse, of course.

"Get ready Enforcers" The gunner said "We're arriving"

A few moments later the IFV stopped, dropping the rear ramp. Without get off and establish lines of fire to cover each other, the Kommando Team Saber 2 went down as quickly as possible from the ramp. There was no sign of civilians. The evacuation took place yesterday evening by the army, and for once, they had made things extremely well. In the streets there were just regular soldiers and Enforcers, all ready to fight against the invaders. You could see in anyone who, in spite of the stoic and professional expression, the adrenaline was going up to a thousand in view of the battle. The defenders of Paris were the 45th EFEC Battalion and the 3rd Battalion of the 21st Infantry Division of the EFA. Altman saw some soldiers dismount from an armored EAGLE 2 and taking position immediately behind a block of cars and sandbags, with the gunner who opened the biped of MG5 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon).

The MG5 was the successor of the MG3, which in turn was the successor of the MG42, used by the Germans in World War II. Gas Operated with a rate of fire of 2,000 rounds per minute with an initial speed of 700 m / s; 7-gauge, has the ability to kill almost anything within 1.5 Km. The rest of the soldiers was equipped with FAMAS and G709 rifles and JO-2 for snipers, who were reaching high positions in the surrounding buildings for a clean line of fire.

"Come on, enter the building, move!"

At the words of the lieutenant, the Enforcers entered the building, reaching the windows on the second floor

"Dimitriev, I want the AUG-7 here"

"Yes, sir"

"Ready with grenade launchers guys"

The team answered putting a grenade in their AGL-3.

EFEC BATALLION 45th INFANTRY DIVISION AND EFA 21st 3rd BATALLION HQ, JARDIN DES TOUILLIERES, PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 08:14

Brigadier General Germini was turning nervously around the holotable. The dogfights over the city had only just begun, thus making the evacuation by air of President Pérreau impossible. "_Stubborn_" He thought "_It's okay that she is the boss, but in this case I have the most experience, dammit. I did not want to be responsible for the death of the president in the first twenty four hours after the beginning of hostilities ..._ " his thoughts were interrupted by the captain Cimino.

"Sir, the forces are in place and the JSF is making land the first VTOLs with troops"

"And their regular?"

"They're deploying them too, sir: HUMVEE, M1 tanks and Stryker. Will be two battalions, like us"

"Are they marines?"

"Yes, sir"

"Great, now we'll see if the largest special force in the world is at the height of the highly trained European army and his formidable Enforcers. Do we have a Gadfly in that zone?"

"Yes, sir, code-named" Dragonfly ""

"Send the camera feed"

"On the screen, sir,"

The first black screen lit up, showing the borderless fields of Mars being occupied by US VTOLs, from which descended heavy armor and infantry. He even saw some AH-80 be pulled out of the Valkyries. "This is getting interesting"

"Sir?"

"On screen. Badgers will have to do apparently. Our regulars in the area?"

The camera shifted to a row of eight destroyed Leopard 2 tanks still smoldering, while all around you could see a few dozen European bodies, all caused by American air support, which cleared the way for the first wave, but now to be engaged by EFAF EF-3000s.

"They will be avenged, Sir"

"Yes. It is up to us to do it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so here we go. The battle is about to begin. Will president Pérreau be safe in the Elysee? Will general Germini and his forces repel the JSF? And what about the Americans and Russians?

Remain tuned up for the next chapter and thanks for the positive reviews.

R&R again!


	5. Paris in ruins

Sorry if I'm late but i was busy this week. Maybe i would be able to publish another chapter for Thursday. Maybe. If not, Always on Sunday! Thanks for the positive feedback my dear readers. Now enjoy a new chapter of the THIRD WORLD WAR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 4: THE BATTLE OF PARIS

THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW, RUSSIA 04.14.2020 09:30

"Izotov"

"It's began, General"

" I heard. How's it going?"

"By now the Americans have occupied the fields of Mars and are advancing towards rue de l'Universite. There are heavy clashes between the European army and marines near the military school and along boulevard de Grenelle and the surrounding area"

"The JSF?"

"In the direction of the military district. Want to quickly occupy the military HQ to gather information. They're heading along the Seine"

"The Elysee?"

"Safe for now"

"Good. I have a priority call on the other line. We have to greet. Dasvidania"

"Dasvidania"

He hung up and pressed a button on the phone.

"Izotov"

"General, turn on the television"

"Yes, Mr. President"

Izotov turned on the TV in his office as Kapalkin had ordered. He stood shocked by what he saw.

"Intense clashes are taking place between the American JSF and the SGB of our country in the vicinity of the nuclear reactor of Mailhakow in what looks like a full blown raid. I can still hear secondary explosions of some secondary structures, while U.S. forces continue to push towards the control center of the reactor "

"It 's terrible," said Izotov, turning off the TV

"Well general, remember that no one has informed me of a possible attack against the new reactor in eastern Ukraine. Would have been your duty"

"Sir, the GRU did not know about the attack!" He justified.

"Well it will be better that the plant does not suffer serious damage, otherwise someone will have to pay the consequences"

Izotov swallowed. The president was a former member of the KGB and he was one that kept its promises. Even the threats were included.

"Oh, one more thing"

"Sir?"

"Prepare a plan of retaliation against America, and choose a good commander"

"Yes, sir, consider it done"

"I'won't consider it done until it will be done, General. Dasvidania"

He hung up the phone.

"_How is it that Americans were able to attack a crucial structure in our country without us noticing? Two things: either the Americans are really good, but I do not think at this point, or is there a spy among us_ " He looked in one of the drawers of his desk. Not for a bottle of vodka, but to find the number of the SVR agent who had stopped him two days ago.

"_Here it is. Oleg Milanich, SVR_" He dialed the number on the phone.

"Oleg Milanich"

"I suppose you remember me"

"General Izotov, finally. Thought you did not want to accept our offer"

"The opposite. Did you see the news?"

"Sure"

"And then I'm sure you thinks that there is a traitor among us"

"I guess you're right, got any ideas?"

"Yes. I'm sending a list of names to check"

"Well general. I'll Let you know. Goodbye"

"Dasvidania"

Sergei Izotov not often coursed , but given the seriousness of the situation and the difficulty in finding his bottle of vodka, He did.

"_Shit. All to me_"

PARIS, FRANCE, EF, 04/14/2020 10:00

Lieutenant Mattias Eiker, 25 years of Bergen, Norway, never imagined his career as an officer in that way. In his family, all the men of the paternal side were soldiers, so he would certainly have taken his life in the army. But since when he had joined the OCS, Europe was at peace, and he hoped that peace would last forever.

Vain hope.

"_I knew that I would have to say no to my father, dammit!" _It was the only thing he could think in the last five minutes, with a ebony desk crushed on his bulletproof vest. He and his team were advancing with a Leopard 2 tank to secure the road before the arrival of reinforcements, which was estimated to be between five and ten minutes. As they walked through rue Cognaco Jay, near the intersection with the banks of the Seine, the facade of the building on the left exploded, bearing down against the tank and the soldiers near it. The others were immediately thrown away, but before he could do anything he was crushed by the massive desk, which made him beat his head against the asphalt causing him to lose the senses for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly he felt the weight on his chest decrease.

"_What the fuck ..."_

"Come on Sir, take my hand!"

He instinctively grabbed the hand outstretched toward him, and stood up partially, remaining prone. You could not know whether there were still Americans who were shooting, and he certainly did not want to risk it.

The figure who had helped him get bent too, so he could look him in the face. He had the standard visor down over his eyes and a bit of concrete dust on the standard European army blue camouflage. He looked over his shoulders in search of a rank, until he found it under the banner located on the right shoulder, composed by six blue and black gallons, three sharp downward and three arches above with a yellow star in the space between the two tetrads. He was the sergeant major Provov, his second in command.

"Sir, what's the plan?"

Mattias assumed a serious air, stating that he was really focused on his work.

"SITREP, Sergeant"

"Sir, the tank has been buried but is still working. Unfortunately, the cannon was destroyed by a concrete block, but the gun still works. The JSF keeps us under fire from that building over there," On the Lt's cross-com, passed in rapid succession the images of the tank and the building where the JSF team suppressed them. The cross-com was an American invention, perfected by Europeans. It was a strip of glass for the eyes embedded in Enforcer helmets, regular ones and ASO (Advanced Sniper Optics ),which allowed all soldiers to have a clear view of the battlefield with data reconnaissance and tactical orders, and allowed to issue orders without the need to shout into the microphone to be heard. "And from that roadblock there" he said, pointing to a position away from the rubble where they had taken cover with some soldiers.

"We have to go around if we want to clear the way before the arrival of reinforcements" He turned to the five protected with them "Right men?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well, we will divide into two teams: The first will be with me to help me get around the barricade and enter the building to clean it up: We will enter the collapsed building, move across it and exit at the left of the roadblock. We clean it up and go to the other building. We raid it and save the day. The second team will perform a suppression fire to the JSF, to keep them busy. Sergeant, I, Mendez and Kruger are the first squad. Bonnay, Jeager and Osman keep them busy here. clear? "

six green lights lit up on the display.

"Sir"

He turned toward the voice, it was Kruger.

"I think that you would need it" he told him, handing him a FAMAS A3 assault rifle, along with a bandolier of magazines.

Eiker took them, remembering that he hadn't a weapon with which to fight. He nodded toward the man.

"Ready men? Action!" He snapped at the breach in the palace, followed by his team.

ABOVE PARIS, FRANCE, EF, 04/14/2020 10:05

"Dive, Dive! flare! Flare!"

Comet 2 pressed the button of the radar and thermal decoys, hoping to confuse the Sidewinder 2 missile in quick approach to his plane, pushing the stick towards the passenger compartment to direct the jet engine downwards, thus lowering the plane. An F/A-18 had hooked on him a couple of minutes ago and was finally able to get a lock and shoot. Two prayed that the flare confused the infrared devices of the missile.

Suddenly he heard a roar. The missile had hit the flare.

"Good job Major, now let's take care of the others" Said Four.

"Roger"

"Comet Squadron, what's your status?" asked the AWACS, at least at 17,000 feet above them. The AMH 66 was a Eurofighter product, designed specifically for electronic warfare. He had the role of AWACS and AGACC (Air to Ground Airborne Command and Control), and it was crucial on the battlefield, so a squadron of EF-3000 was escorting him.

"Looking for action" Comet One said

"We have a squadron of additional bandits in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Cleared to engage "

"Roger"

"Damn it, they keep coming, how many of them did we kill so far? Twenty?"

"Maybe a little more, but the _Ford_ class brings at least 80 planes"

"So we have to earn the salary today. Attack formation"

The four EM-1000 arranged themselves in a "V" formation, with One at the center, Two to the left of One, Three and Four to the right of One and Four to the right of Three. Their targets, four F-35 Lightning II, became aware of their presence and broke formation.

"Sir, the enemy is dispersing, requested permission to secede"

"Agreed. Take them out"

The four planes broke formation, each bending in the opposite direction to where it was their mate, while One was going straight.

Comet 2 putted himself almost immediately at the tail of a F-35

"Let's see how good you are"

The two began to chase at all afterburner, passing near the Eiffel Tower, heading south. Every now and then the bandit tried to shake off the pursuer, pulling up, making tight turns or trying to slow down, to try to be overtaken by his opponent. Unfortunately, the F-35 was not able to perform the "Pugachev's Cobra": slow the plane, lifting the nose tilted up to 120 degrees, thereby increasing the friction on the aircraft, causing it to slow down, then restore power to the engines and get back in attack position, just behind his opponent. The EM-1000 could. However, the F-35 could try to make a loop. Not a "Kulbit" but a loop for sure.

And he did.

"_Shit_"

"Comet 2,it's in your tail!"

"I see it"

Kellerman slowed down with the plane, preparing to perform a "Cobra". He felt his body filled with adrenaline that was running for the first cobra. If you came too soon the enemy would have riddled the plane with the 20mm cannon and if you came too late, you'll go into a stall. He had to have the right timing.

He started the maneuver. Decelerated and turned up his nose for a second. Then gave power to the engines and found himself in queue at his opponent.

The "Lock On" alarm sounded in the cockpit.

"Goodbye"

He launched a infrared guided Geofon missile.

"Fox 2, Fox 2" He shouted into the microphone.

Suddenly, the American pilot raised the nose of the fighter and starting climbing, while flipping flares.

The missile took the bait.

"_Shit_"

He shifted to the close combat weapon. Unlike foreign fighters, EM-1000 used an enhanced version of the direct energy weapon in use on other European aircraft. The laser was capable of piercing the armor of a tank, let alone the cell of an F-35.

He brought himself at a hundred yards from the queue and opened fire. A blue beam traversed the distance between the two aircraft in less than a tenth of a second and hit the American's afterburner. The plane wasn't cut in half, since not all of the blow had reached its target, but stopped. The laser was hot enough to melt the metal of the afterburner, closing the air's exit, and so removing the thrust that kept the plane in flight. The Hailstorm overcame the Lightning while it began to fall down.

"Form up"

The four aircraft re-established formation.

"Is everyone here?"

"Two"

"Three '

"Four"

"All right. We need to return to the airport because we are dry, not to mention that Three took missile shrapnel to the engine "

"Yeah, I'm losing power. I have to go back"

"Affirmative. THUNDERSTORM, we head towards the base for refueling and rearming"

"Affirmative Comet squadron. The runway has been alerted. Rearming and refueling, then back to air as soon as possible, we are receiving requests from the ground"

"Roger, we 'll charge LGPB and ATSM. Comet One out"

The Comets elegantly bent eastward, in the direction of the Hartmann military airfield.

JARDIN DES TOUILERES, EFEC 45th BATALLION AND EFA(EUROPEAN FEDERAL ARMY) 21st 3rd BATALLION HQ, PARIS, FRANCE, EF, 04/14/2020 10:20

Germini was bent on the holomap, giving orders to the forces under his command.

"Eiger, advance towards the EFA HQ. Kommandos over there need a hand"

"Yes, sir"

"Titanium, perform a search and destroy in the Elysée"

"Yes, sir. Consider them already dead"

"This is Thor, the navy HQ is under heavy attack from many JSF units. Tanks and Ghosts riflemen. We can not do it sir, we need support now"

"We're a little busy here Thor. You have to wait before receiving additional ground support. But I can give air support. Standby"

"THUNDERSTORM what is the air support status?"

"General, the air battle is slipping in our favor, but the Americans do not give up. I can send you a couple of airplanes, but there's no time for more than a single flyby"

"Good. Give them to me"

"Yes, sir, call sign Tempest"

"Great"

"Listen Grenadiers: There are planes for a single LGPB (Laser Guided Precision Bomb, powerful enough to make a crater of 7 meters of diameter and destroy three tanks) fly. Use it wisely. Reinforcements are on their way. If you can not make it, evacuate"

"Yes, sir"

"Team Saber, report"

"Sir, we are surrounded inside the building. Numerous casualties among the regulars and half of the team was eliminated. Vehicles were destroyed by American attacks. Instructions required!"

"Stay there lieutenant. There's a tank unit that is coming to help you"

"Roger. Tell them to hurry"

"Eiger, where are you?"

"Five minutes, sir,"

"Sir" Was captain Cimino "The army unit Echo six cleared rue Cognaco jay. The way is clear"

"Remind me to offer a drink to those who have cleared the road"

"Yes, sir, even if they are not in many"

RUE JAY COGNACO, PARIS, FRANCE, EF, 14/04/2020 10:25

When Mattias opened his eyes, he realized that he was lying on the ground on a stretcher. He did not remember much of why he was on that stretcher, but his chest hurt. He tried to bring back to mind what had happened before. He remembered that he and his team had entered the building in ruins on the left until they reached the first floor, via the first floor's floor which collapsed on the ground floor. Once they found a window from which came a mountain of debris that allowed to slip out and get to the left of the JSF forces on the ground, who were suppressing his men. He went first and stepped over the sill and slided on the rubble, followed by his men. He took shelter behind a hydrogen BMW and watched the enemy: seven JSF pioneers armed with SCAR-A1 rifles and AT5 rocket launchers were pinning down his men. He pulled out a A-4 frag grenade and waved to the sergeant to imitate him.

"Three, two, one, Launch!"

They threw grenades at the same time and fell behind cover. They heard two bangs and looked up.

All dead.

They left the shelter. Mendez and Kruger went on while the lieutenant and sergeant covered them. The two arrived in the vicinity of the side door of the building when a JSF pioneer equipped with a powered exoskeleton and minigun, appeared from the corner and began to spew fire on two soldiers, killing them in a hail of bullets. Without thinking about it for a moment, he and the sergeant opened fire, emptying the magazine on American, killing him with the last hits. They went to the door and threw two flashbang, one below and one above. They divided. He went upstairs, while Provov had gone under. He found the three pioneers on the balcony and opened fire, killing them. There memories began to fade. He remembered only that he had suffered a blow to the side and being rushed down from the third floor up in the street as he tried to put his assailant down.

Then the dark.

However, in the end he had survived, as he was still alive.

Or maybe not?

"Welcome back lieutenant," said a voice, "Stand still, you're still numb from morphine"

No. He was alive.

EFA HQ, DOWNTOWN PARIS, FRANCE, EF, 14/04/2020 10:30

"Shit, where are the fucking tanks!" Exclaimed Beckenbauer

"They're on the stairs, Fire! Fire!"

Five F-3000 opened fire on the main staircase, aiming to the marines that they were going up. The Americans returned fire, but was a vain hope. They couldn't make it. Not today.

Half of the team Saber and forty soldiers had been annihilated in the defense of the Army HQ. The survivors were holed up on the upper floors, where they were resisting for more than ten minutes from a hundred marines supported by an M1A3 Abrams tank. They had no anti-tank weapons, so the armor was a problem. They had rejected the American attacks for two hours, taking down even a AH-80 gunship, but at the cost of the two Leopard 2. They knew that reinforcements were coming, but if they were away? If they were already dead when they would arrive?

"Last magazine!" Fosse shouted

"Flash bang!" Shouted one of the army soldiers.

He instinctively closed his eyes and threw themselves on the ground, while the cross-fire of M16A4 strike down all those stupid enough to stand.

Bianchi opened fire along the stairs, consuming all the 32 caliber 7 rounds in his F-3000.

The F-3000 was adopted by the EC in 2018, after it had come out the winner in a contest between the FAMAS, AUG and FN, to see who could deliver the best bullpup assault rifle to the Enforcer Corps. The FN won with his F-3000, while the AUG had won with his AUG-4 SAW with a 45 rounds magazine. The AUG-4 was chosen to avoid Kommando to the weight of a MG5, however, sacrificing the magazine capacity. The favorite gadgets of the F-3000 were the ACOG scope, the AGL-3 grenade launcher and laser. Bianchi, as most of the Kommandos, had them. The grenade launcher was shorter than the old M203, being almost equal in size to the Russian GP-25. But nonetheless, it threw a 40mm grenade to 200 meters away. It could also launch flash, EMP and smoke if necessary.

When the dizziness eased along the wall of the stairs there were the bodies of a dozen marines riddled by European weapons, with blood splattered on the walls behind, forming a macabre painting of red and white.

"Our tanks are here! The panthers, the panthers!"

Finally, reinforcements had arrived. Dimitriev leaned along the balcony to see the turret of the M1A3 being perforated by a special high speed APC round (HSAPCR) from a Panther 1A3 tank. The tank exploded like a firework, throwing the turret into the air. Behind the tanks, regular troops opened fire on the marines unfortunate enough to be on their line of fire, cutting them. What remained of the defenders of the palace ran down, finishing all the wounded Americans, to rush out to give a hand to their companions.

"Saber 1-1, Do you read?"

"Affirmative, sir. Whom am I speaking?"

"General Germini. I need you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we go

Battle of Paris part 2. Now team saber is going on a special mission; we'll focus on them and president Pérreau in the next chapter. Seems like that Mattias survived and Izotov is preparing a retalliation against the US. Battle of Washington DC? Who can say? You of course, with your reviews!

R&R please!


	6. Final hours

The final moments of the battle of Paris. R&R as always people. Sorry for the time delay, but I ran out o ideas. I'd like to say thanks to Dadsky for his feedback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EFA HQ, DOWNTOWN PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 10:32

"We are at your orders, sir " Replied the lieutenant.

It did not happen every day to be contacted by the head of the battalion, and this was the first time for many members of team Saber. Although they were all veterans with years of service behind them, the higher level of orders they got was from their CO. Never by the commander of everyone.

And this meant that there was something big at stake.

" Great. I need you for two jobs, so you will need to split the team into two units "

"Give us the orders sir. We'll think the "how to" "

"Good. The first objective is to retrieve the HQ of the navy. It was lost a few minutes ago. You will be assisted by army troops; clean the exterior, get inside, clear the building and prevent any network violation. The second task is to retrieve sensitive information from a Valkyrie, by using this code. But you have to hurry, the JSF is moving towards the wreck , and I do not know how long our forces will be able to resist on the spot. 1-1, now it's up to you "

" Beckenbauer, you and your team will go to the navy HQ. I and team 1 will recover the VTOL. Clear?"

" Yes, sir " His men said.

" For the transport, General? "

" An EC- 220 is coming to pick the team used to backfill. The others will be escorted by an army convoy, that I'm targeting now on your cross- com"

On the display of the ten survivors lit three green diamonds, with distance and orders in this regard. The cross -com identified targets in red, allies in blue and objectives in green .Related data appeared every time someone watched in their direction. Beckenbauer took over.

" Team 2, with me. We have a taxi waiting for us "

After that, the sergeant and his men started running in the direction of transport, while team 1 waited air transport.

BUNKER UNDER THE ELYSEE , ELYSEE , PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 10:35

Nathalie Pérreau had spent the two and a half hours after the call with General Germini holed up in the bunker beneath the Elysee, protected by her personal guard, and a unit of Enforcers outside.

According to the latest reports, the 2nd European fleet was heading to meet American vessels located fifty kilometers from Nantes, forcing them to retreat. In the city, JSF was slowly retreating towards the fields of Mars, hounded by the Enforcers. There had been no flaws in the military network in Europe. This meant that U.S. forces had failed to seize control centers, for now.

" _This is good news , at least_ "

She entered the security code on her tablet and looked to see if there were any new information on the European performance of the first hours of the war.

There were two reports, one from ENI, about the invasion of Britain, and one of the EID, on which were written the words CALIGULA . This caught her attention.

" _Let's see what's going on_"

She opened the file. It was divided into two voice messages. The first indicated that the voice belonged to Scott Mitchell, the legendary commander of the JSF, while the second was an analysis of the data performed by Michael Hoffman, head of the EID .

She pressed on the voice message.

"Colonel Spencer " Began Mitchell " Although Russia has declared war on Europe and at the same time invaded Moldavia, Poland, Finland and the Baltic countries, we will not stand idly by while they build a new Eastern bloc. Accordingly, I order you and your 20^ Assault battalion to attack the nuclear reactor in Krakow, in Eastern Ukraine. Complete the mission, and Russia will have to use fossil fuels for most of the war. Mitchell out "

Not even four hours ago the two countries were allied against them, and now the Americans were trying to out do their own allies? it seemed almost unthinkable.

She pressed on the second message, from Hoffman

" Madam President " He began " seems to be a war on two fronts , not only for us but also for the Russians and the Americans. The attack made by Colonel Spencer was successful for the Americans, who are now reaching their ships in the southern Mediterranean . The attack has reduced the yield of the reactor to 10%, and fast recovery in short times is highly unlikely. Either way, with the ongoing war, I advice to choose well your closer workers, as from today onwards, even the walls have ears, and then you won't be able to trust anyone. I also suggest the activation of conscription for all males aged 18 to 30 years, while for women will remain optional. implementing martial law won't be a bad idea, but it would be better to restrict it to UK, Scandinavia, Iceland and the occupied territories, while the MP will cooperate with civilian authorities in the free territories. It 's all ma'am "

"_Good. Least it will be a fair fight_ "

She closed the message and opened ENI's. It was a video about the invasion of the UK, made by Vice Admiral Longhi herself.

" Operation SEA LION is proceeding as planned. Marines have landed eight hours ago in Dover, and occupied London. Other landings in Wales and Scotland are in place as I speak " The map that showed Britain slowly painted blue showing the areas occupied by European forces , which included Cornwall , Wales and Scotland and the southern region of London. The advance pointed toward York and Birmingham, occupied by paratroopers; Manchester and Liverpool, these still occupied by the British. " In Ireland the situation is better: There is virtually no resistance from the national armed forces , apart from some scattered units , and the population welcomed us as liberators. Currently about 80 % of the country is in our hands. U.S. forces stationed in England have been wiped out with relative ease, thanks to night bombing . Unlike in Ireland, however, half of British civilians are hostile towards our forces, and probably with the help of the soldiers left, they would set up a guerrilla resistance movement within the country. King Charles , the royal family members that were in England and the British ministers were arrested an hour ago by Enforcers of the 4th Airborne battalion of Maldini, while Prince William, currently in Canada, denounced our actions and took control of the British institutions left. It's highly unlikely that the countries of the New Commonwealth will go to war against us, given the relative small size of their armies, and debts that many of them have with us " on the tablet appeared the cross-com feed of corporal Ramirez, 4 ^ Enforcer, which had resumed the arrest of King Charles by Sergeant First Class Pollini . Strangely none of them had resisted . A clear sign of resignation.

She closed the tablet, rose from her chair and took off her black suit jacket for the warm, placing it back on the chair, remaining in shirt, and headed for the coffee machine placed on an elegant mahogany furniture . She pressed the espresso button and waited patiently for the drink. She took the cup and sat down on the furniture, paving the folds of her skirt, which had been created as she climbed on the piece of furniture. She liked that position, it helped her to think, but maybe she did not have to think about now . She only had to be patient and have faith in Germini. She calmly sipped the coffee, set the cup and stood in silence. From there, she felt nothing , but thirty meters above was hell . She found it unfair that she was safely inside, while six thousand men and women fought against many Americans. Even Germini had refused to establish his command post at the Elysee , preferring a Charlemagne mobile HQ near the Jardine des Touilleres , to get a better view of the battlefield .

The door opened .

She rose from the furniture.

"Madam, news from the outside " Was the head of security "Americans are retreating "

PLACE DE BRETEUIL , PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 10:40

" Tank ! " shouted Bianchi.

An M5A2 Schwarzkopf appeared in the rotunda, followed by a standard unit of twenty Ghosts, the JSF riflemen. The M5 was the armored vehicle supplied to the Joint Strike Force. Its primary armament consisted of a 120mm gun capable of firing three kilometers away. As secondary armament had a 7.62 coaxial machine gun, another 12.7 gun with a 360° view and an AGL with four rotating barrels and a 360° view, positioned on the left side of the turret of the vehicle, in the space between the main gun and the left edge of the turret. As a defense it had the classical depleted uranium armor , accompanied by an APS ( Active Protection System ) Quick Kill 2, that could intercept anti-tank missiles. This made it, according to the Pentagon, "The best armored vehicle in the world " and perhaps they were right.

Bianchi dropped back behind the MOWAG 2 and watched Beckenbauer, who in turn looked at the members of Saber 2 and the three surviving soldiers of the regular army . They had arrived five minutes ago in the devastated rotunda, covered with steaming carcasses of armored vehicles of both nations, not to mention the bodies scattered all over the road. Upon arrival, a battery of AMZ -50 Marksman had started to rain fire on the American forces outside the HQ of the navy, to make things easier.

Error .

Of the three jeeps, one was hit by artillery, an anti-tank rocket took care of another, while the last one had crashed into the wreckage of a M1A3. At that point, the artillery had knocked a dozen hits on the building and stopped , leaving them without coverage. They could not face the tank alone, since magnetic mines and MILAN were lost with the second MOWAG . He tried to call for reinforcements .

" Command , here's Saber 2, we're facing a lot of enemy infantry and armor near the navy HQ. We need immediate support over "

" Uh, negative Saber 2; ground support can not intervene at this time and air support has pledged to cut the retreat of the Americans "

"I have a security hole in the HQ of the navy, if I do not intervene immediately, we're in danger of going TARFU, repeat TARFU . Should not be a tank unit to support us over? "

" Negative, are blocked by U.S. forces , but maybe they can do something. I'll get you in touch with them "

" Etna here, go ahead" said the commander.

" Where is our mission support? Over "

" We're a little 'messed up here "

" Can't you send us someone at least ? "

" Perhaps one can pass; wait " He putted them on hold for a couple of seconds "I have a tank coming after you. It will be there in two minutes "

" Roger that, tell him to hurry "

" What do we do Boss? "

" Let's go " He took first directed towards the entrance of the building, followed by his men. They had to run as fast as possible before anyone noticed them. Beckenbauer prayed that it was not so.

But today he had run out of miracles.

The wagon turned the gun on the facade of the building and shot, while Dimitriev was entering .

EFN HQ SERVER ROOM , PARIS, FRANCE, 14/04/2020 10:43

Dimitri Lukin, SVR , was working on the collection of data in the server room, while his two companions, Boris Ivanovich and Vassili Cherenko covered the entrance. The uniform he wore, of course, was not the Spetsnaz one, but the one of a JSF Ghost. The armor offered protection to the chest , shoulders and shins, while elbow and knee pads were incorporated into the urban gray-black MULTIAM he wore. They had arrived with the first wave of American forces, and for a nap when they were not able to enter the building, while European aircraft had performed a bombing with LGPB ( Precision Laser Guided Bomb ), annihilating everything that was outside the building. They had killed the few remaining defenders and three of them had entered the server room, while the other two went up to the second floor to cover the entrance. The operation was proceeding smoothly and in less than four minutes they would come out , if the Europeans had not sent reinforcements and rained fire on the building, killing the two stationed on the second floor, just when they were about to engage Enforcers survivors.

Now, even after asking for reinforcements, someone was able to enter, otherwise the cannonade against the building would have been inexplicable.

He heard noise coming from the stairs. Immediately he picked up from the ground his XM9, while his colleagues took shelter behind the servers, with the SCARs ready . They waited a moment for the noise to subside. Dimitri took a breath and slowly felt a heartbeat, a ritual he used to make in times of great turmoil.

"Flash bang" Cherenkp shouted in English, to avoid arousing suspicion.

They closed their eyes. Despite the capacity of polarize of their viewers would reduce the blinding effect, it was always better not to watch the lightning. He stuck the gun from the shelter and began to shoot, imitated by his companions.

EFN HQ SERVER ROOM , PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 10:49

Rainer Beckenbauer was devastated. Anatoly Dimitriev was his friend since the creation of the Enforcers Corps, and together they saw it bad in many situations. They believed to be untouchable. Now he understood that they were not. He had understood by looking at the upper torso of his best friend separated from the legs , flying even a meter away from him. He had on his face an expression of extreme pain. With his last strength he had watched him and whispered into the microphone.

"Seems that we're not untouchable "

And then he died.

Rainer had been taken by an impulsive anger, nearly animalistic. He took his F -3000 and ran down into the server room. He had stopped at the entrance to throw a flash bang.

He entered and started to shoot at someone who had been quite stunned by exposing from the shelter. He had then turned the gun in the direction of another shape, emptying against it the magazine, stopping to shoot when the other collapsed. He threw the gun to the ground and pulled out his Silverblade knife with a 15cm blade. Suddenly the lights went out .

EFN HQ SERVER ROOM , PARIS, FRANCE, EF 14/04/2020 10:51

Lukin was alone. His two companions were massacred by a lone European, that was now looking for survivors. Then he blasted the lights to have an advantage on him.

He heard footsteps approaching his hiding place. He held his breath .

Through the night-vision visor, he saw two armored shins pass a few inches away briskly, without even bothering to look behind them. Excellent. He got up after the man passed him next, he stood up and made his move, grabbing his neck, ready to break it .

But he felt a sharp pain in the ribs, then he realized that his feet were not touching the ground, finding himself lying on the floor a moment later. He realized that he had no more hope, while his chest was pierced by a 15 cm blade.

Beckenbauer was hitting the corpse with a knife for thirty seconds when he stopped, stood up and walked over to a open server shelf, with a device stuck in one of the two USB ports. He picked up the object and pulled it to his direction, breaking the link.

" Beckenbauer here . Connection interrupted"

"Good job. Sergeant , the data flow is now safe " Said Fosse, who was monitoring the network.

"Does the cavalry came? "

"Affirmative. The tanks the destroyed the M5, but we lost one of our Panthers. They have taken away the body "

" Roger "Having said that, ascended to the lobby .

JARDIN DES TOUILLERES , PARIS, FRANCE, EF 04/14/2020 11:00

"Captain Cimino report "

"The Americans are en route General. Right now their last transports are leaving the field "

" Situation in the air? "

"Our fighters shot down 40% of enemy aircraft , but their crafts are doing a good cover. We probably won't overpass that quote"

Germini reached the holotable and called an aerial map of Paris. The last red zone was in the fields of Mars, although it was rapidly reduced. Above them, the European aircraft were engaging the American aircraft in dogfights. Just then the last V -25s were taking off.

"Send this message Elysée : " The storm has passed", and tell them to give it to the President"

" Yes, sir "Saluted and went out.

Andrea took off his blue beret and ran his right hand on his short brown hair

" _It 's done. We won_ "

He looked at his Rolex of steel that held the wrist " _The 11. In time for lunch_ "

He came out from the LV-20 for the first time in three hours and looked up at the sky. There was still a series of explosions and trails of engine, while some VTOL were flying westward. The Battle of Paris was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, for now it's EF 1, US 2 and RU 0. But don't be afraid, war has just begun, and new battles will beguin soon. Next chapter will cover a week and will be especially about americans and russians. Then, we will have the battle of the northern atlantic, for the fans of naval warfare.

R&R please


	7. Aftermath

Hey, I'm back! enjoy this chapter and R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 6: AFTERMATH

USS GERALD R. FORD, 4th U.S. FLEET, SUEZ CANAL, 14/04/2020 20:30

Colonel Bruce Spencer, 38, of New York, NY, was sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the USS Gerald R. Ford, the first ship of the homonymous class, now the flagship of the U.S. Fifth Fleet. With more than 100,000 tons of draft and about 100 aircraft, not counting a dozen helicopters, was the queen of the ocean. For just $ 11 billion, you had a new class of aircraft carriers that differed from the Nimitz-class for the island moved aft, enhanced nuclear reactors, a CATOBAR and improved stealth features. But it was worth it. The Europeans in only six years had built seven aircraft carrier with characteristics similar to those of the Ford class. The American naval dominance would have been in danger, and no one wanted to be "blowing" the place by the newcomers. So the construction of the Ford class was accelerated.

Spencer was relaxing with a cup of coffee in the canteen of the ship while sailing on the New York Times, reading the various updates that were made by journalists. Of course there were things he already knew, but he liked to read what civilians thought, also to avoid reporting things to his wife that were not yet public, in the case that some of her friends worked for the Europeans or the Russians.

"_The Europeans_" It occurred to him "_Ironically. Barely a year ago, we were allies, we are now sworn enemies. Not to mention the Russians. Kapalkin That fool has foiled eight years of shoestring. Sometimes I wonder what goes for the head. Mitchell did well to entrust this task, they had to understand that you do not mess with us_ "His thoughts were interrupted by the noise caused by one of metal trays standard table of the navy right next to him.

"Major Dennison"

"Colonel"

Alice Dennison was assigned by general Mitchell to colonel Spencer, acting as orderly, given that his predecessor had been hit by a HUMVEE at Fort Bliss, and now he was hospitalized in a military hospital. And so it was that Dennison had been sent to Turkey in a hurry to board as adjutant for Spencer.

Bruce wondered how it was possible that at the age of 35, Dennison was not yet married or in a stable relationship. It seemed strange simply because it was high, with an athletic body and mind awake. Despite the regulation imposes short hair, she kept them to the limit, and, as he knew, Mitchell had ordered her several times to cut them. Their color vaguely remembered the colonel to those of his wife: Light brown, tending to copper.

"Great job today, Colonel," she said, distracting him from his reflection.

"Well, thanks, but I'm too modest to accept the compliment"

"I do not have to worry about receiving them sir"

"It 's that I've got too many"

They both laughed.

"So, do you like your coffee?"

"A little too watered down, but he wants us to, is the navy, not the army"

"Or the Marine Corps," Dennison was a member of the USMC, who after the creation of the JSF had been chosen to be part of it.

"How are the men?"

"Well, I'd say. They're still recovering"

"They've had a rough day today. Leave you rest"

"Affirmative. Testimonials our newspapers?"

"Too early to talk about us. They report only the invasion of 'the United Kingdom, and the Battle of Paris"

"Too bad about that, sir"

"You can say that again, Major. Nearly five thousand deaths. Largely due to the European air cut off the retreat of our VTOL. Anyway, even for Europeans has been a breeze. Four thousand dead"

Dennison did not answer. His mind was crossed by thoughts that were starting to get into that of Spencer.

"_Not even 24 hours in and already eight thousand war dead. If it goes on like this, then it will be over soon_"

"Major, you think what I think?"

"Yes, Colonel"

"I understand. Fine, I think it's time to distract us. Le goes to accompany on the flight deck? Want to see a bit 'of planes taking off"

"With pleasure, sir"

They got up and headed for the stairs.

ÉVEREUX-FAUVILLE AFB, NEAR PARIS, FRANCE, EF, 04/15/2020 12:30

Lieutenant Mattias Eiker and sergeant major Provov were walking along the edge of the runway, headed for the cafeteria of the base. Eiker had recovered well from the fall, partly because he had suffered serious injuries as he was able to interpose between him and the ground the body of his opponent, but he nonetheless took a strong blow to the chest. Nothing broken, apart from a few bruises, but it was still bad. He had heard that the Americans had suffered severe losses, but even for Europeans wasn't a walk. The division was battered after the fighting in Paris, and the 3rd battalion had suffered a high number of losses due to heavy clashes in the center, and even the commander had been wounded and was in hospital in critical condition.

"Lieutenant Eiker!"

Mattias turned in the direction of the cry. A woman, wearing the army's female ADU (dark green jacket with collar, skirt down to her ankles and heels 5') was advancing towards him. She hadn't a medal around her neck, but on the other hand had five squares on both sides of the collar. A colonel.

"Colonel Jorgensen, ma'am," Eiker said, snapping to attention along with the sergeant. Unlike the woman, they were wearing their boots, blue camo trousers, army T-shirt and patrol hat, creating a strong contrast between the two and the woman. She was advancing towards them with a brown envelope in her hand. She stopped in front of them and waved.

"Lieutenant"

Colonel Jorgensen was reputed to be a real bitch. He had never seen her in person, but had heard stories about her proverbial contempt for her subjects. But at least was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Although both were from northern Europe, and Mattias had seen many like her, she was different, it was like a magnet, but, unlike the magnets, she used to reject anyone. She would have been perfect for the EID.

"Ma'am"

While Mattias replied, Jorgensen looked at the shoulders of Provov, seeking a rank and then did "Sergeant Major"

"Colonel" replied Provov

"I have a few things for you, Eiker"

"Go ahead, ma'am" He saw blurring the lunch break.

She handed him a small box.

"Open it"

The lieutenant obeyed, and was dazzled by what was inside: two squares of silver.

"Congratulations, Captain Eiker" said Jorgensen "Captain Silbermann had not made and the command has decided to award you the promotion" She handed him the envelope "And these are the orders for your battalion. Captain, sergeant major"

"Ma'am" they answered in unison the two.

When she was gone, Provov patted on the captain's shoulder.

"Congratulations, sir. Really deserved. Orders?"

Provov was expecting something like "Let's go to eat" or similar, but he was wrong. Mattias opened the brown envelope and found within the real new orders. The shock for the promotion prevented him from thinking about anything else, except to read. After a few lines, his eyes became serious.

"Prepare the men, Sergeant. They send us in England"

COMMAND EUROPE COMPLEX, DOWNTOWN PARIS, FRANCE, EF 16/04/2020 16:45

The complex command EUROPA was built in 2019 in the city center of Paris, not far from the Pont Neuf, where once stood a condominium complex, destroyed by fire in 2018. The complex included a high-rise rectangular in shape, made of glass and 300m high, at 75% complete, and then there was a square and 6 other buildings, each of which housed the headquarters of one of the six European armed forces: Army, Navy, Air Force , Grenadier Corps, Military Intelligence and Enforcer Corps. The intelligence agencies had their HQ in other parts of Europe, while the armed forces had converted their old commands in server rooms and utility minors, as recruiting, etc... . The complex was fenced and guarded by a company of Enforcer 24/24, with anti-aircraft turrets and a tank unit support. EUROPE worked as the Pentagon for the U.S., the only differences were the location and elevation of buildings.

But there was something not everyone knew. Many believed that the complex would develop upwards and horizontally, instead there were about 200 feet below the surface, which served as the nerve center for all European operations, and that Elisha was connected to EUROPE through a series of tunnels safety, to expose as little as possible the head of state, to deflect any suspicion.

In room 14, a briefing room in level 18, there was an ongoing meeting of national security, priority one, manned by the highest-level European civilians and soldiers: Nathalie Perreau, the president, the vice-president Van Buren, Premier Dvorak, Minister of Defense Poulain and the special adviser to the defense Federico Cipriani, who ended the civil representation. For the military, there were Admiral Kowalski, Chief of Naval Operations, General Breger, Head of Ground Operations, General Jean Luc Montel, Head of Flight Operations. In addition to the five starred, there were the four starred Roberto Rinaldi, commander of EFGC (European Federation Grenadier Corps) and Juan Lovato, head of the EID (European Intelligence Agency) for the three starred there were Amadou de Bankole, Chief of the Enforcer, Vice Admiral Longhi, head of the ENI and Lucrece Forquet, head of the ISA (Internal Security Agency).

Pérreau spoke "Are you telling me that there is no hope to stop them before Germany and Yugoslavia?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Breger said, "Most of the troops had been deployed in Portugal and England, while only 30% were to guard the eastern borders"

"So that means we have to win us back what we lost?"

Screens with which the walls were covered with lit, showing a map of European possessions in the world, with a magnification on the continent. Most of it was still blue, but Eastern Europe was increasingly coloring of green, as the time flowed.

"Yes, ma'am. Finland and Poland are resisting, but it will fall. According to the latest reports, Poliesti are in the pipeline for Craiova. Greece was reinforced with three divisions of Marines, while in Yugoslavia are coming the first units of the 5th GEF (Grenadier Expeditionary Force), "He looked at the general Rinaldi, looking for a confirmation, that came with a decided nod " while in eastern Germany are coming down the first troop transports. Finland there are heavy clashes in Karelia and in Helsinki "

"With regard to the situation on the sea? Kowalski?"

Kowalski stood up. Unlike many in this room, the Admiral always got up when he had to run a report to his superior, a legacy of the years of youth from simple navy lieutenant. Before saying anything he pressed the buttons on the pad and the screens changed their image, showing the strength of the European Marine "Madam, the Baltic Fleet has won against the Russian ships that were besieging Estonia, allowing the evacuation of military and civilians to Scandinavia. Enemy losses amounted to two cruisers, three destroyers and four frigates, plus six damaged ships "

"And we?" Interrupted the minister of defense

"I'm just coming, Minister" He glared at him, "We have lost three cruisers and six Iolite class frigates Horizon"

All were silent. The Baltic fleet was reduced to 13 vessels, practically the aircraft carrier Napoleon, six destroyers, two frigates, a cruiser and two support ships; enough to cope with the Baltic fleet, but too few to resist for a long time within the SU-34 Russian , which would have started early raids. The frigates had the role of escort and air defense, and now reduced to two, could not cover the entire fleet.

"In the rest of the world, two of the three Atlantic fleets are gathering together with that of the Mediterranean to the Atlantic continental cover band. Fleets in the North Sea and the Arctic sea ice are converging on Iceland to try to stop the Americans directed there.

The fleets of the Pacific are heading towards the foundation of Macao, the new Caledonia and various bases in Asia and East Africa. One other thing, there are clashes between our troops and the Americans stationed in South Korea What we do, ma'am? "

"What does Koreans say about this?"

"Simply ask us to stop. Still have not been made civilian casualties, but if they were there, they would not hesitate to use their army against the forces of dispatch"

"Okay. 'd Say ask our commanding officer to negotiate a truce with the Americans, with the proviso that they go back to Japan, while ours in Macau"

"It will be shipped in the evening, ma'am,"

The room fell silent over the total. The situation was not rosy: even if they were able to give her, she had suffered, however, for example in Eastern Europe were losing and had suffered defeats on land and at sea.

The president spoke up, "So, since it's not going so well, what do you suggest the military? Do we have a few tricks up oue sleeve?"

The officers looked at each other with looks accomplices until Rinaldi did not take the word "Actually there would be something"

"And what, General?" Churches Dvorak

"It's called STONEHENGE"

ARTIC CIRCLE NAVCOM, REYKJAVIK, Iceland, EF 02/16/2020 19:45

The Iceland was a cold country, especially for those who came from southern Europe, but you could make it a habit. Eusebius Giannopoulus had to have it quickly, if he doesn't want to die of cold. Iceland reached in summer temperatures that reached his native Greece in the winter, and, knowing it, he had done everything to not be assigned to the naval command in the north. But with all the experienced officers away from the motherland or employed in operations around the globe, at EUROPA he had seemed the ideal choice. At the age of 63, he was older even than admiral Kowalski and close to retirement, but he had been called upon to do his duty, and not to fill out paperwork in Athens, but to fight in Reykjavik.

For the admiral, the 'Iceland was by no means a militarily strategic territory, apart from the oil fields that were in the sea nearby, but the Navy considered this an ideal spot from which to control Greenland and the Arctic Circle, deciding to stage a fleet and the command for the North Atlantic. Maybe at the end Giannopoulus was wrong, given the huge forces at his disposal, and air, land and sea. He had under his command 200,000 men, who made up the ground forces, 250 aircraft and 80 combat vessels, made by the fleet of the Arctic Circle, of North Atlantic and the Norwegian Sea, against about 100 American ships to counter with five aircraft carrier, consisting of two fleets three battle groups.

It was obvious that it would have been a massacre, but it was his job to make sure that the enemy will take more than him. He would read the intelligence reports later, as he was preparing to go out to dinner.

"_I hate this war already. I could have already retired, if some idiot had not played with the SLAMS. Crap_"

EFS PRAGUE, ATLANTIC OCEAN, COORDINATES UNKNOWN 04/17/2020 02:00

"Emerge"

"Yes, sir, surfacing in progress"

Muller was exhausted. He had led the_ Prague_ in a chase that lasted two days, between him, a destroyer and a submarine, all American. He had managed to sink the second on the first day, while the first had been a problem. They had to move to the limit in order to avoid the sinking, being able to move silently for two days, but because of the damage suffered by the American vessel, the reactor had shown signs of slowing, so they had to remove their pursuer and perform repair underwater.

"Communications, send this message to command the fleet: SSN-18 live, towards the north, vector 113, a submarine and a destroyer sunk the enemy in the direction towards the 4th fleet (North Atlantic). Sailing, Scuba. Sonar?"

"No contact, Captain"

"Message sent sir"

"Lieutenant, immersion," she said, clinging to the knob.

"In course, sir," replied lieutenant Vaccani, thus allowing water into the tanks to allow the vessel to go under it.

"Immersion is complete, re addressing the vessel, route 113 reactor at 70% and recovery"

"Good. Motors to maximum as soon as possible"

EFEC 45th Batallion ALPHA BASE, Coimbra, Portugal, EF 17/04/2020 15:00

An EC-220 gadfly flew over the countryside near the city of Coimbra, disturbing the tranquility of the early afternoon typical of these areas. On board were captain Cimino and general Germini, returning from an inspection tour of the various Enforcer bases near the base camp, called "base alpha".

They had been transferred to that area since 36 hours, and were preparing to finalize the preparation of the various bases that welcomed the 6,000 men and women of the battalion. Both wore the field uniform of EC: pants, jacket with short sleeves all in blue camouflage, black boots, blue beret with a golden frieze and black tank top. The grades in the officer version, were exposed on the straps, while for the troops were on their shoulders, together with the flag and symbol of their division. Cimino took off her beret and ran a hand through her hair. Andrea was about to speak, when he was interrupted by the co-pilot.

"Sir," the sergeant interrupted him "General Du Bankole wants you!" He told him handing a headset with microphone

Germini took it and stuck on the head

"Brigadier General Germini to report, sir,"

'Nuff said Andrea, I have to tell you a something "

"Yes, sir, proceed"

"One: STONEHENGE was revealed"

"What?"

"You heard me right. Two: be prepared. An American force is heading towards Arrabida with the intent to land on our soil. Estimated Arrival in less than a week"

"Affirmative, sir. STONEHENGE. You didn't name me, right?"

"We were forced, General. Basically the idea was yours"

"And the president? How did she reacted?"

"Pretty bad, I would say, like other politicians for that matter. Secret projects are not greeted with little enthusiasm when they consume 20% of the budget for two years. I know he cared about her, Andrea. But we had"

"Never mind, Amadou. Before the country, then the soldiers. Time heals all wounds"

"Good luck over there in Portugal. Bankole Du, out"

Andrea returned the headset to the co-pilot and lowered his head.

"Sir, Is there anything wrong?"

"They are going to invade us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not over yet and they'll have to fight to put an end to this. Stay tuned for next chapters

(sorry for the time delay and if I'm making quick this time, but I had troubles with the ideas)


End file.
